Blue Happiness
by Pikmin-Volt
Summary: When Blue displays his anger in front of his brothers and friends yet again, Yoshi hatches a plan to transform Blue into one of his own species in an effort to help him find joy and happiness. Blue, of course, doesn't want anything to do with this, but my OWN character's intervention might say otherwise...
1. Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

 **Hello, dear viewers! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction story! I don't want to bore you to tears with this interlude speech, but what else can I say but that I'm so EXCITED! Without further ado, read away! Oh, right... Before that. I do not own any of the following characters except for myself. Nintendo owns the rest. I just own the story. NOW read away.**

Some say that colors correlate to emotions. They always affiliate them properly, according to how one feels. Colors mean nothing though when it comes to feelings. Yes, they're used in cartoons and mood tests, as well as in mood rings. However, when a color comes to your mind, don't just suddenly think of the emotion that corresponds to it! Take the Links for example. Green, the leader in the green tunic, wears the color of envy. However, he has the quality of leadership, and has such great virtue. Red is the color of anger and rage. However, the Link wearing the tunic of that color has a joyous, friendly, and optimistic spirit (He's cute, as some would say!). Blue "means sadness and depression." However, the Blue Link we all know, is known for being hotheaded, short-tempered, and sometimes overconfident, but also strong, and friendly (if you're on his good side). He's got a very big heart for Red. Purple is normally the color of fear and anxiety. However, Vio, as he prefers it, is known for being calm, cool, with a smooth personality, and is known for being the most smart and clever. And let's not forget, Shadow. Black is usually the color of darkness and evil. Shadow did once follow the ways of the horrid. However, over time, his heart changed, and today, he is among the five Hyrulean Heroes of Legend! So… with that you might ask, "What were they doing at this moment?" Well…

"GRRRRRR! I lost AGAIN?!" a voice furiously exclaimed.

"Chill out, it's just a card game," another voice said.

Yes, our heroes, with some other heroic friends, were at a restaurant, and while waiting for the bill, playing cards. Blue was on a big losing streak, and was seriously venting his rage out! The others, as always, were trying to calm him down. Their friends just watched in complete surprise, with a bit of awe.

"Wow, such anger!" Red Bandana Dee said.

"I don't know if his face could get any redder!" King DeDeDe laughed. "It's like a volcano in there!

"Shush! Don't say that! It's only going to encourage it!" Vio remarked.

"Does he always get like this?" Yoshi curiously asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" Red exclaimed. "You should've seen him in a Smash Bros. fight against Shadow!"

"Whoa," Yoshi thought. It didn't happen right away after that remark, but that gave him an idea.

"Maybe I could help Blue have a day of nothing but happiness," Yoshi thought to himself.

Later that day, Yoshi decided to tell it to everyone except Blue, so it could be a surprise, so he waited minute after minute for an opportune moment.

My sister and I happened along the way, so when we saw Yoshi and the other Links discussing the idea, I was the first to go over there.

"Hey guys! What're you talkin' about?"

"Oh, we're just discussing how we want to help Blue feel some happiness," Red optimistically announced.

While he was saying this, Green, Vio, Shadow, and Yoshi started shaking, squinting their eyes shut, and crossing their fingers, and when Red stopped talking, they all let out a sigh of relief. However, that gave them away that they were hiding something from us.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"What are you going to do with Blue?" my sister asked (looking as cute as ever!).

"Oh, all right, we just made a plan to turn Blue into a Yoshi for the day tomorrow, so he could relax from all of his built up anger," Yoshi sighed.

"Could you just please not tell him guys?" Green worriedly asked.

"Too late. I already know." Blue said from behind him, startling everyone.

"So, you guys want to turn me into a little cute dino, huh?" he asked us.

"Well, that's not going to happen! Nope! Not on MY watch!" he remarked.

And with that, he walked off to make sure their plan didn't hold true.

"Well, we tried," said Shadow, a little disappointed.

"W-Wait hold on Yoshi," Red managed to say, a little shy about what he was about to say.

"Yes, Red?" Yoshi asked.

"Could you somehow manage to make me a Yoshi for a day?" Red asked in reply, cheeks blushing.

"I don't see why not!" Yoshi said excitedly. At least someone was going to share the fun of being a Yoshi with him.

"Now the question is, how?" Yoshi asked. "I mean, I can lay an egg that can transform you, but what do you want to do? Consume it?"

"I know!" I said. "I can make some food or drink to go along with it! Scrambled or unscrambled!

"Hmm..." Red thought. "I've got it! I want scrambled egg soup!" he said excited.

"Sounds gross to me, but okay!" I said, willing to do anything for Red's wish.

"All right then, we've got ourselves a deal!" Red said excited already at the thought of becoming a Yoshi.

"Well, I can make it tonight, so, best… say… by tomorrow?"

"Deal!" Red instantly replied.

Totally psyched, I took off with Kaitlin having some trouble following me (I am pretty fast). On the way back however, I was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey, you said you were a good cook, right?"

It was Blue. I was honestly shocked that he asked me to make something for him.

"'Good' might be over exaggerating it. And I thought you didn't want me to make anything for you! What, have you changed your mind about being a Yoshi?" I asked curiously.

"No, of course not. But I do want you to cook something for me as well," he said.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want some soup as well," he exclaimed. "But obviously without the egg," he finished.

"Sounds simple enough," I replied nervously. "Oh who am I kidding? That's quite dema-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as Blue interrupted.

"Great! Thanks!" he said, much to my dismay and annoyance.

As he started to walk away, he stopped and then said something.

"Oh, and don't you dare put a transformation ingredient in it!" he told me, slightly frightening me. I already knew the punishment for messing with Blue, and I wasn't about to be on the receiving end of it!

"Not that you would do that," he added on as he continued to walk away.

I was flattered and frightened, both at the same time. Really? I mean, that was awesome that the Blue Link trusted me, but he asked something that was a little bit out of my comfort zone. I mean sure, making two bottles of soup is no problem, but when one person wants one less ingredient, and will get angry if it's put in there, even by accident, then that's when things get a little under pressure. Not to mention that the unwanted ingredient was capable of transforming the person! It didn't really matter that it would only last for a while. He still would be fuming with rage if I messed up! Not something I wanted!

"Wow, tough break, huh?" asked my sister.

"Oh, be quiet, I've got this," I replied, trying to keep cool.

"You're totally sweating this aren't you?" she asked.

"Yep," I exclaimed nervously, almost sweating at the situation at hand.

Later that night…

I set my alarm clock for 5:00 in the morning to make Red and Blue's soups. As I went to bed, I couldn't help but feel like something crazy was going to happen tomorrow.

 **Well, the first chapter to a new story for our five heroes and their friends. WILL something crazy happen the next day, and if so, what? Bah... I'm just playin'. Of COURSE you guys know that some hijinks will ensue! Until then, though, ta-ta!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Not So Happy Accident

**Well, hi there! It's me: Pikmin-Volt! Just dropping in to say hello and that I hope you're enjoying my fic. So, yes… This story goes on a Smash Bros. leg and includes characters from other series, as you have seen. What I felt was extra necessary was to include me and my sister in the story, of course not as the main characters, but still. Anyways, hope you enjoy numbah 2!**

 **What's that? You say I'm forgetting something? Oh, yes. I don't own Zelda, Kirby, or Mario characters. Nintendo does.**

Chapter 2: A Not So Happy Accident

At 5:00…

When the alarm went off, I was startled awake out of bed. I spent the first 5 minutes awake wondering why I would just go to set my alarm at 5 in the morning. When it finally hit me, I just groaned in grouchiness, even asking to myself, "Why did I agree to do this at a time where I'd be grumpy about it?" I collapsed onto the bed. "Maybe 5 more minutes…" I said, drifting off to sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't control what "5 more minutes" was, and before I knew it, "5 more minutes" was really an hour and a half, and I would have slept even longer if Kaitlin hadn't come in and woke me up.

"CHRIS!" she came pounding through the door (it was stuck).

"Wha- What? I don't have anything to practice for this morning," I lazily replied.

"Except you need to make Red and Blue's BREAKFAST!" Kaitlin responded.

"C'mon, I've already got the pans laid out for you," she added.

"*Yawn* all right, just give me five more minutes…" I said.

"NO! YOU NEED TO START RIGHT NOW!" she exclaimed seriously.

"Geez! I was just joking!" I said, truly shaken from my sleep now.

So I got up, and we made the soups, which were exactly alike, until the ingredient that would set them apart was applied to Red's: the Yoshi egg. I scrambled the egg, and put it in Red's soup, delighted at my creation. I decided to celebrate and take a risk by doing the old-fashioned "egg toss flip" with the pan, which was the big mistake that would start this whole adventure off. We didn't realize this, until we were bottling up the soup, in which I saw some egg drizzling down Blue's soup. At this, I panicked. My sister also saw this, and told me to fix it while it wasn't too late. However, right at that moment, Blue came in the room.

"All right, where's our breakfast?" he asked, with a slap-happy attitude.

"W-Wait! We're not done yet!" I tried to explain.

"Looks done to me… Hey! Wait a minute!" he said accusingly.

"You just want a taste of my soup, huh?" he asked.

"No, no! That's not it at all!" replied Kaitlin.

"We were just-" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say, when he quickly stormed out the door running.

"NO! Wait! COME BACK!" I shouted as all he did was run ever faster.

 **There you have it. Apologies for this chapter being shorter than the last, but I honestly found no better way to end it. I assure you that because of this, Chapter 3 will come rolling in fast to make up for this. Either way though, I think we ALL know what is about to happen. (Heh heh heh... I'm so (unintentionally) evil... Muahahahahahahaha!)**


	3. Ch 3: A Yoshi is You, Like it or Not!

**Hello, everyone! I'm'a back! I felt bad for leaving you guys with a short Chapter 2, so I bring to you a third chapter. Although I'm cranking them out rather fast, I have a couple of things to say after you read this one. But anyhoo, enjoy! What do you think Blue's gonna do? Let's count bets, and find out! 1...2...5! "3 Sir!" (Gee, when did Monty Python get in here?) Also, as a side note, Nintendo owns all characters here sans me and my fam.**

Chapter 3: A Yoshi is You, Like it or Not!

When Blue finally got to the alley where everyone else was, a couple minutes before me and my sister did, if I might add, he quickly gave Red his soup.

"Wow, what's the hurry?" Red asked. "I'm excited about becoming a Yoshi, but you were acting like you were running away from something!" Red said.

"I was! The two freaks that made our soups suddenly want them back!" he replied.

"Then it was probably because something was wrong with them!" Shadow said.

"Man, for the one who doesn't want to become a Yoshi, you're just as psyched as Red about having this soup!" Green exclaimed.

"It's only 7:30 in the morning too," Vio said.

"Wow, this is going to be exciting! We get to watch a person transform into a Yoshi!" Green Dee said excitedly.

"I know! I wonder how even more irresistible he'll look after this!" Yellow Dee added.

"I just hope that he likes it…" Red Dee said.

"Red's gonna look sooooo snuggable!" Kirby said, already imagining Red's new appearance.

"Man, I wish I had a camera for this," King DeDeDe said.

"All right Blue, cheers for being a Yoshi! Well, for me only, I guess…" exclaimed Red, as he and Blue raised their bottles of soup to each other.

Blue rolled his eyes, but secretly was glad that Red at least would be getting his wish.

After they both drank their soup, Red excitedly waited for the changes to begin.

"I think the first change already has occurred!" he then said. "Increased happiness!"

At this, Red squealed in delight, as Blue grew even more outwardly annoyed, to the point where everyone could tell.

"Oh come on Blue," Green sighed. "You should be happy about what's going to happen to Red."

"You know what?" Shadow asked. "I bet you secretly want to be a Yoshi too, but you're too worried about what everyone else would think!"

"That does seem likely," Vio replied.

Everyone (except Blue of course) nodded at those statements.

As Red's transformation was about to begin, Kaitlin made it to the scene (I tripped earlier in the chase).

"Wait! Blue! Stop! DON'T DRINK THE SOUP!" she shouted. It was far too late however.

Meanwhile, I finally made it, and tripped again.

"D- Did he drink it?" I asked, dazed.

"Yes, why?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, it's just, umm…." I stuttered nervously.

Before I could even speak another word, DeDeDe said something rather unnerving.

"Hey yo Meta Knight! Since when did Blue get blue gloves?" he asked.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking closer at these "gloves" of his, and then replied in slight shock.

"Your Majesty, those are not blue gloves. Rather, they appear to be his hands!"

"WHAT?!" Kirby shouted in alarm.

"Whoa, you're totally right!" Yellow Dee said.

"Uh-oh!" Green Dee exclaimed, hiding his face under his bandana.

"Chris…" Red Dee said nervous.

"H-Hey, there's only a little egg in there. Maybe it might only affect his hands…" I said anxiously.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the Kirby squad shouted (except for Meta Knight).

"I do not think this will only affect his hands," Meta Knight explained.

Meanwhile, Red's transformation finally started. His legs started to shrink a little, which made me wonder if his pants at least were going to survive the transformation, as already, they were failing to fit. As this was happening, Blue thought to himself how Red's soup must've tasted. "Bleh! Red's soup probably tasted horrible anyways!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust, only to find in shock and horror, that it was suddenly a lot longer than usual.

"G-GUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted in fear.

"What?" Green said as they turned around to see Blue's abnormally long tongue.

"Ahh!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Hmm?" the Red soon-to-be-Yoshi asked. To his surprise, he found that he wasn't going to be the only one to transform.

Meanwhile, Blue's arms grew skinnier while he looked at them and almost cried.

" _No! My arms! I look like a_ _wimp_ _now!_ " he thought to himself. Then, his pinkie fingers merged with the fingers next to them, and all of his fingers changed as his hands grew quite a lot. With Red, his two outer and inner toes of each foot merged, as each foot also became larger. Then, Red's arms changed the same way Blue's did, and Blue's legs changed the same way Red's did. Then, both of their noses ballooned up to that of a Yoshi's nose size. The process was rather painful for both of them, but for Red, it was worth enduring. Next, both of them felt protrusions on their backs, of which saddles were revealed shortly after. Then, their mouths widened to Yoshi size, as Red's tongue elongated as well. Then, both of their eyes moved upward, which made their hats fall over their eyes. As this was happening, three orange-red spikes protruded from the backs of their heads. As soon as the right colors came to them, their heads, legs, and arms at this point were fully "Yoshified." Then, before anything else, their shoes grew to quite a big size, while Red's turned blue, and Blue's turned a scarlet red-pink. Then, as their new colors were starting to become visible, their stomachs became more rounded, and on the inside, became bottomless. Blue was starting to tear up from this part of the transformation, as his pants weren't holding up so well. He was going to be somewhat exposed if his stomach didn't stop changing anytime soon! Thankfully, it did for both of them. However, little did he know that both of their pants were done for, as the final part of the transformation took place; both of their tailbones extended as Yoshi tails grew from the back of them. That tore their pants to shreds. Finally, both Red and Blue grew slightly to Yoshi size, the final insult to what remained of their pants. At this, Blue let out all of his tears, sobbing away at the remains of his pants, as he lifted his hat up to see his new "dreadful" appearance. Meanwhile, Red lifted up his hat, and when he saw what happened, everyone looking surprised, and himself, he flutter jumped high into the air for joy.

"Yay! I'm a Yoshi!" Red exclaimed happily.

Meanwhile, with Blue, he was mourning over how ridiculous he looked.

"M-My decency… GONE!" he said, looking at himself, embarrassed.

His and Red's pants were destroyed as a result of the transformation.

At this, some of us broke out laughing. Yellow Dee, King DeDeDe, Kaitlin, Green, Vio, and Shadow. DeDeDe laughed so hard, he started to get the hiccups! I wasn't though, as I was the very cause of this! I felt very remorseful for what I did. After (somewhat) getting over the shock of the transformation, he turned around, and asked furiously, "OK! WHO DID THIS TO ME?!" All of us looked at each other in fear, (and DeDeDe's hiccups even stopped!) knowing well the punishment for angering Blue. Then he turned to Yoshi.

"IT WAS YOU, HUH?" he asked him accusingly. "YOU JUST COULDN'T BE SATISFIED KNOWING I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A YOSHI, SO YOU TURNED ME INTO ONE ANYWAY, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"No?" Yoshi replied, frightened.

I couldn't just let Yoshi take the blame for what I did, so I did the only thing I could do.

"B-Blue? It wasn't him," I nervously started.

"Hmm?" he asked. "Then who was it?" he demanded.

"It was… it was… me," I fearfully stated.

It was only a moment before I felt like a pounded pancake.

"Oh Red, I feel so sorry for you," I said as a pancake. "How do you put up with that?" I asked, with a few tears in my eyes from the impact.

"You get used to it after a long time," he sighed.

As everyone else tried to calm down Blue, King DeDeDe grew me back to normal size with his hammer. I had stars around my eyes when I finally came to.

"Sorry kid, there was no other way," DeDeDe shrugged.

"It's… fiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….." I fainted again.

"Look at what you did to poor Chris!" Red Dee exclaimed to Blue.

"There's no call for doing that to someone who's made only a small mistake!" Yellow Dee said.

"Small? SMALL?! You call this small?!" Blue replied. "LOOK AT ME! I'M A BLUE BIG NOSED FREAKY TONGUED DERPY CHIBI DINO!" he furiously protested.

"But that's no excuse to whack someone on the head for it!" Yoshi replied, ignoring any possible offense of that comment. "Besides, how about giving the Yoshi life a chance?" he added.

Blue crossed his arms and shook his head in disgust at this comment.

Red, on the other hand, was psyched about it, even saying "Yes! What do you think I became a Yoshi for?"

"All right! Let's get started then!" Yoshi replied to him.

"You two have fun," Blue said, still peeved by his transformation. "There's no way I'm becoming a Yoshi and acting like one too!" he pouted.

"Aww," Red sighed, looking sad and disappointed.

"Oh don't worry Red," Yoshi said. "Tough or not, there's one thing that no Yoshi can resist.

With that, he got a couple of fruits and handed one over to Red, who instantly shot his long tongue at it, and swallowed it in one gulp, feeling so… well… happy!

"So good!" he remarked, his face red and cute as ever, with his tail wagging quite rapidly. He jumped and fluttered in the air again in total joy.

"Aww!" everyone except Blue said.

"That's so cute!" Kirby said.

"And we thought all dinos was scary!" DeDeDe added.

"Humph! Well that's not going to be me!" Blue retorted.

"Are you sure?" asked Yoshi. "You sure you don't want a good, delicious piece of fruit?" he questioned Blue as he held out the peach to him.

"Nope. I'm not goin' all pet-like with just a peach fruit! It's gonna take more than just a disgusting, good looking… juicy… mouth-watering… fruit…"

Within seconds, Blue went right up to Yoshi, held his hands up like doggie paws, stuck his tongue out in a "wanting motion," panted, and wagged his tail like crazy. Everyone except Meta Knight broke out laughing, even rolling around on the ground, though the latter did chuckle at this scene.

"What are you waiting for?! Give me the fruit! C'mon! C'mon! I'm starvin' for it! Come ON!"

"What? This? I thought you didn't want it!" Yoshi replied. "Besides, you need to be polite if you want it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. PLEASE, may I have it?" Blue asked in double time.

"I forgive you, so sure," Yoshi responded, handing the Yoshified Blue Link the peach.

Yoshi didn't even have time to fully extend his arm, as Blue ate the fruit right away.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious… So tasty…" Blue looked like he was in a trance.

Meanwhile, even though everyone who was down managed to pick themselves up, they started to giggle, and they almost collapsed on the floor again at this "pet display."

Blue came out of his fruit trance in a short moment, and saw that everyone was trying their best not to burst into hysterics at what he just did, or… apparently, what he was doing at that moment.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked in confusion.

Shadow, trying really hard to hold it in, giggled, and pointed to Blue's tail. When Blue looked at it, he found it still wagging in excitement. He was rather shocked, and suddenly remembered what he just did. It totally made his face turn red again in embarrassment, and that only made everyone try even harder not to laugh. At first, he tried using willpower to stop it. When that didn't work, he tried grabbing it with his hands. But lo and behold, his tail actually dodged this attempt at stopping it! Everyone burst out laughing on the floor again, and Yoshi even started laughing this time along with Meta Knight. Not even they were prepared to see a tail of a Yoshi with a "mind of its own!" Blue became more annoyed and red-faced, and chased his tail around in circles like a dog, until he finally grew tired, though his tail did stop moving, much to his relief. Everyone was still laughing however, which embarrassed him further more.

"Ha ha ha! That's just like my taunt in Smash Bros.!" Yoshi chuckled.

"That looked so cute! Let me try!" Red said excitedly, imitating what Blue just did.

"That was awesome!" King DeDeDe laughed.

"That was certainly amusing," Meta Knight remarked.

"That was so cute and funny! Quick, Yoshi! Do you have more fruit?" Yellow Dee asked in excitement.

"Ohhhh no! You're not making my tail and I go wacko again! I feel embarrassed enough with what just happened! Already, this morning, I've been turned into a Yoshi, laughed at, and turned into a pet practically! I'm going back to bed until the day's over, so I don't do anything else stupid like this!" Blue shouted.

"*Sigh* He really is tricky to calm down, isn't he?" Yoshi asked in awe.

"Told you," said Shadow.

"Wait, hold on," Vio said with a smirk on his face. "Blue's not getting away that easily."

"Hey Blue!" he called.

"WHAT?!" the blue Yoshi Link asked, fuming.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to sleep in and hide all day," Vio replied.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Blue asked.

"Well, for one, there's the Smash Bros. fight we have against Team Kirby after lunch," he responded. "You know… the one where it's teams of 6, one versus one in a separate stage… the one you've been hyping about for some time now… the one where you wanted to fight against the Meta Knight so badly to the point where you gave practically all your gold Smash coins to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, just so you could increase the odds of facing him?" At this comment, everyone on Team Kirby had their mouths open, but not wide open.

"Ooooohhh, looks like someone was feeling good, but now is feeling 'too cute!'" DeDeDe smirked and chuckled. Blue couldn't even say "Shut up!" to that, as he was feeling too shocked to do it.

"Wha- WHAT?!" Blue gaped. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I- no! But… But Meta Knight'll understand, right? He has a since of chivalry, and would never choose to fight someone in a cursed condition, especially not a ridiculous looking cursed dino boy, right? Right? Right?" Blue asked, growing more and more nervous, starting to even sweat a bit, and then he turned at Meta Knight, who was staring at him solely, with glowing pink eyes. He only panicked more from looking at him. A grinning Yoshi was standing next to him.

"He wanted to fight you so badly Meta Knight," Yoshi said. "Please teach him a lesson. Please?" Yoshi asked.

"It seems he really did wish to duel with me personally," Meta Knight said. "Very well then. After all, he needs to quit talking recklessly how bad he looks, and how 'goofy' Yoshis look and act in general. I'll make sure Blue gets his wish," he finished.

All Blue hoped is that he didn't have to fight Meta Knight. After all, the pair of Smash Bros. creators were quite hard to win over anyways. He couldn't even use his sword for the fight! He was just among the cute Mario dinos now! He never felt so weak and embarrassed!

Blue hid his head under his hat in shame, face turning red yet again.

Green, knowing Blue would have to fight anyways, said "Blue, you do realize that even if it's not Meta Knight, you're going to have to fight someone like that, right?"

Blue groaned at this comment.

"Well, yes, you have to get used to fighting as a Yoshi, but I was going to say that you should warm up your self-esteem by going to places, like the restaurant for example," he finished.

"What?! No! My goal today is to make as least contact with everyone as possible!" he replied. "And you're asking me to do the opposite?!" he asked, stunned. "NO!"

"Well, both you and Red need to, because it would help you get used to being Yoshis in front of people for a day," Green replied. "Besides, there's going to be lots of people spectating our fights, fighters and visitors alike!"

"Grrrr… fine!" Blue growled.

"Yay! I can't wait to see everyone's reactions to how I look!" Red shouted gleefully.

"See, Blue?" Vio exclaimed. "Red's excited about it. So why aren't you? Maybe what Shadow said really is true!" he added.

"So, what?" Blue pouted. "Even if it is, I don't want anyone to see me trapped in a cute dinosaur body!"

"Just go ahead and try it!" said Kaitlin, with bold courage to face Blue in his current state of mood.

"Like our mom said, you don't know if you don't like it if you don't try it!" I added.

Blue shot an angry, but cute, glare at me at this comment.

I started to giggle a bit, as it was very hard to take his anger seriously now, but when I saw him get his hammer out again, I crouched in fear.

"P-please don't hurt me!" I begged. "I don't want to feel the pain of that… that thing again!"

"And you won't!" Kirby said as he used his inhale ability to confiscate Blue's hammer.

"Hey!" Blue shouted furiously. "I was hesitating a bit!"

"Well now, you can spare him for sure!" Kirby said. "You need to learn how to live as a Yoshi, starting with learning how to use your abilities instead of relying on weapons!"

"And just to make sure," started Shadow, "we're storing them away till' you're back to normal tomorrow."  
"WHAT?!" Blue uttered. "That's not fair! This transformation's slowly stripping me of my humanity, and you're not helping!"

"Well maybe, it's because what Shadow said is true…" Red Dee explained.

Blue began to mumble as he stomped off with the rest of us towards the restaurant.

 **Well, there you have it! For those of you who guessed that Blue was gonna get dragged into this... well... you've clearly read the summary, so good job. Anyways, about what I was going to say... First of all, I want to give everyone a clear schedule of what my updating will be like. I have actually already mapped out the first four chapters, so that is why I'm giving them to you now. Hopefully, it can tide you over until Saturday morning, when I can upload number 5. After that, I am going to present you guys a new chapter every Saturday morning as best as I can. Secondly, speaking of Smash Bros., I'm going to give you all a little sidestory to a certain Waddle Dee that in my opinion doesn't get enough recognition. Expect that to come around Wednesday to Friday, depending on if and when I can upload it. Until then... hope you enjoyed Blue's adorable temper tantrum, and I'll get back to you on Saturday! Pikmin-Volt out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Adapting to Change

**Welcome back! Hope chapter 3 made up for the miniature-sized chapter 2! Sorry I didn't inform you all of when this one was coming out, but hey, here you are. In any case, I'm glad to see that I could be punctual again. I know that I'll miss a deadline inevitably, but I gotta try and make sure that happens as little as possible. Anyways, oh... right. Nintendo takes ownership of the Links, Team Kirby, and Yoshi, and anyone else that's gonna appear that isn't me or my family. Enjoy some prehistoric shenanigans!**

Chapter 4: Adapting to Change

As we made our way over there, people saw us, and more significantly, they saw Red and Blue.

Red waved happily to them, saying hello and everything.

"Aww," they would say. "You look so cute!"

"Oh, thank you!" Red would reply as his already red face turned even redder!

Blue on the other hand, tried to avoid as much human contact as possible, even burying his face under his hat. However, it wasn't helping much.

"Whoa, is that Blue?" some asked.

"What's he doing as a Yoshi?" others questioned.

Blue heard these comments, and was afraid that he was going to be laughed at. No laughter came, but he kept waiting for it.

"Wow, this is fun, Blue!" Red said swirling around. "Isn't this great?!"

"If by great you mean utterly horrible, then yes," Blue pouted.

"Aww, come on, cheer up!" Red replied. "Just think of all the fun things we can do as Yoshis!"

"You mean like eating, being happy, and eating some more?" Blue scoffed. "Yeah, that's not really me. If anything, being happy is your trait! I don't belong in this form! Come to think of it, why did you even want to be a Yoshi?!" he asked in confusion.

"Because I wanted to have some fun and try something new! You can't just sit around all day and expect something to happen! You gotta do something!"

"This isn't even what I wanted though!" Blue remarked. "I wanted to remain human and live life as it was, not become a cheeky dinosaur with a huge appetite!"

"Could you please just have fun for one day?" Red pleaded.

Blue just closed his eyes and shook his head and went on. When we got to the restaurant, the employee at the desk got an eyeful of Red and Blue.

"Whoa! You're those cute little dinos now?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Red cheered jumping up and down.

"Aww, so cute," the employee replied. "Here, you can have whatever you want this time, on me!" he finished.

"Yippee!" Red exclaimed, jumping even more happily up and down.

Blue practically had his mouth gaping open when he heard this. He tried the same trick, but the employee said that he was trying too hard, and he was only trying just to get some free food. Grumbling in adorable anger, he quickly ordered his meal. However, when he saw how much food was inside, he found out that it wasn't going to be even close enough to satisfying, unfortunately for him…

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Yellow Dee laughed. Blue's tongue was out of control, slurping up everything in sight! It even got one of my chicken strips!

"Hey!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"It's not my fault! I have so much hunger now, no thanks to you!" he replied in a little bit of tears.

"Well I'M sorry for doing this to you! It was a doggone accident that I was going to fix!" I retorted angrily, paying no mind to his rage, especially since he had no hammer. "But you just HAD to take the soup too early!" I was going to continue, but then again, I didn't want to cause a scene in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry," I stated. "It's just that I felt under pressure, and I didn't want to mess it up for you. And then when I was finally having fun and feeling like I could do it, I messed up. I didn't mean to turn you into a Yoshi. But you have to admit; you look super cute like that."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" he blushed, turning red for the… the… eh… I don't know. I lost count a few blushing moments ago.

"Yes you are," I said. "I bet that-"

"WHAT SHADOW SAID IS TRUE! BLAH BLAH BLAH!" he complained sarcastically. "I KNOW! Just… just… *sigh* I didn't want to be like this! Why did you have to mess up? Why today?"

"I'm really sorry. But maybe this won't turn out to be so bad after all! It's like Red said! Think of all the fun you could have!"

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE FUN LIKE THIS! I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! I'M… CUTE!" he said terrified, forgetting what he said only a moment ago.

"What on earth's the matter with being so adowable?" I asked him.

"It- it- GAAAHHHH YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" he told me (blushing again).

"I think I already do. In fact, I think we all do," I replied.

After lunch, we went out and did a few more things until the time came for the Links and Kirby teammates to prepare for the big smashfest they were having. Then Shadow caught notice of something that definitely would not do well with Blue.

"Hey, um, Blue?" he started.

"What?" he asked, peeved.

"You know that in Smash, Yoshis only wear shoes, right?" he started to giggle.

"Wait WHAT? OKAY! THAT DOES IT! THAT IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE! I AM NOT LETTING GO OF THE LAST OF MY DECENCY!" he cried, infuriated.

A few minutes later…

"I can't believe I'm letting go of the last of my decency!" Blue said to himself in disbelief in the dressing room.

"Come on Blue! We need to start your Yoshi training!" Yoshi said.

"I don't want to!" he complained.

"Well you aren't going to accomplish anything just sulking there all day," Yoshi replied. "Besides, I'm sure you'll have fun with all the new moves you'll learn," he finished.

At this, even though Blue himself objected, his tail perked up and started to wildly wag in excitement again.

"Look what you did!" he complained more. "Grr… Stop it! (I can't believe I'm giving orders to my own tail!)" he ordered his tail, though it only wagged more, to the point where it made him do his new down smash!

"See? You've already perfected your first move! Nicely done!" Yoshi cheered.

"NO! NOT NICE!" he angrily replied. "It's weird! How do you fight like this?!" he questioned.

"Well, that's what we're here for!" said Yoshi.

"Whoa! My tail is so stretchy!" Red exclaimed in awe, mimicking what Blue did. "Let's do this thing! Come on! Come on!"

Happily complying, Yoshi taught Red and a not so happy Blue how to fight as Yoshis. Red was awestruck by what he could now do, while Blue… was only embarrassed.

"Where do these eggs even come from?!" he would ask when taught the up special.

"HOW DO YOU NOT GET DIZZY DOING THIS?!" he would ask when taught the side special. However, the real amuser was the normal special: the egg lay!

"OHHHH NO! I AM NOT LAYING AN EGG! I FEEL LIKE I STILL HAVE A PINCH OF DECENCY, AND I AM NOT THROWING IT AWAY!" he screamed!

"It comes in handy," Yoshi replied. "You could get K.O's within seconds with it!" he added.

"NO!" Blue fumed.

"I'll try!" Red volunteered.

"Ok, here's the dummy!" Yoshi complied, setting it down.

Red proceeded with the skill, first sticking his tongue to the bag, then reeling it into his mouth, and then finally laying an egg of which the dummy popped out shortly after.

"Yippee! My first egg lay!" Red cheered. At this, Blue shuddered in shock and disgust. How did that not seem the least bit weird to him?

"I don't see what's so bad, Blue! Ok, it does feel a little weird at first, but you get used to it," Red stated.

"Well, I WON'T!" Blue furiously objected. "For the last time, I am not laying an egg!" he finished.

"Well, I can't make you," Yoshi started. "However, there is one more thing I need to teach you two."

"What is it?" Red eagerly asked.

Blue was meanwhile trembling at the thought of what it could be.

"You guys have to learn to speak Yoshi," he said, grinning nervously.

"Yays! I get to say 'Yoshi Yoshi!' Ohmygosh I did it!" Red exclaimed, frantically wagging his tail and jumping like crazy.

"Yay! Awesome!" Yoshi cheered. "Or should I say, Yoshi Yoshi!" he added.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" Red replied. It carried into a conversation of Yoshi language speaking. Blue, in the middle of it, tried his best to tune it out, but could not. Eventually, it turned to him.

"(Your turn!)" they both said in Yoshi.

"Do you seriously think that I am going to turn my voice childish and suddenly speak animal?! NO!" he furiously refused.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's either that or you don't get to fight. Well, actually, you can speak human, but it's easier done by learning how to speak Yoshi first, so that you get more used to the light voice that way," Yoshi implied.

"I don't want to!" Blue retorted.

"You don't have a choice!" Yoshi replied.

"Fine… here I go…" Blue said in sarcastic happiness.

Taking a deep breath, he "embraced" the Yoshi in him (reluctantly) and spoke.

"Yoshi," he spoke. "(There! Ya happy?)" he asked.

"You did it! You spoke Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed excitedly. "Now you can learn how to speak normally with a Yoshi voice," he finished.

"(Nah, I'm perfectly fine like this!)" Red replied contently.

"Really? Okay then," Yoshi said. "But I bet you want to learn how to speak Yoshi-voiced human, don't you Blue?"

"Do I ever!" Blue replied.

"Okay then, now just imagine yourself speaking Yoshi, but then turn the sounds into human speech," Yoshi instructed.

"All right," he said. Trying to speak human, "Yoshi" came out instead.

"(Wha-? Must've messed it up somehow. Let me try again.)" he said a little fazed.

"Yoshi. Yoshi? Yo- Yoshi Yosh Yosh!" was all that came out.

"(What is going on?!)" he asked, now rather afraid.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" he spoke a third time!

"(I can't do it!)" he exclaimed, frustrated. No matter how hard he tried, all that came out was along the lines of "Yoshi!"

"(This is a disaster!)" he said. "(I'm going back to human language until the fight, because I clearly can't speak squeaky human!)"

However, in trying to revert to his normal speech, all that came out was "Yoshi Yoshi Yosh Yosh Yo!"

"(Wait! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" ) he asked to himself in shock. This was… odd to say the least.

He tried again: "Yoshi!" "(THAT'S NOT RIGHT!)"

He tried a third time: "Yoshi Yo Yo!" "(THIS ISN'T GOOD!)"

He kept trying and trying, only to have the same adorably terrifying result.

"(I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK HUMAN ANYMORE?!)" he shivered.

"I guess the transformation's gotten into you a lot, huh?" Yoshi asked.

With those words, Blue lost it even more. "(NO KIDDING! WHAT IF THIS TRANSFORMATION IS TAKING OVER! HUH?! I MIGHT NEVER BE ME AGAIN!)" he remarked.

"(Calm down, Blue,)" Yoshi said. "(This transformation never takes control of your mind to the point where there's no trace of you left. I know you're going to get at me for redundancy, but I think you speaking Yoshi is a sign that you do want to be a Yoshi!)" he finished.

"(Why does everyone keep saying that?!)" Blue asked in annoyance. "(Well like it or not, I'm stuck like this for a day! And what's more, I have to fight like this now! I feel ridiculous!)" he complained.

"(Well you know what?)" Yoshi started. "(This wasn't my doing, but are you seriously going to keep pushing this away from yourself?)"

"(Yeah!)" said Red. "(There's nothing to be ashamed of! After all, you have us behind you if they make fun of you!)" he cheered.

"(FOR THE LAST TIME: I DON'T LIKE THIS… AT ALL!)" he shouted and left.

"(He has to at least like this a little,) Yoshi said.

"(I'm with you on that!)" Red exclaimed. "(Sadly, he's just got that… outside that he just has to constantly show, and not how he really feels,)" he sighed.

"(I bet he just needs a little encouragement…)" Yoshi stated.

After a while, Team Zelda was ready; well… to an extent.

"Did you get your training in?" Green asked.

"Yoshi!" Red replied.

"Aww," everyone (except Blue of course) cooed.

"Wait, so Red and Blue are Yoshis now?" Twilight Zelda asked.

"Yeah. We sort of had a magical mix up on our hands: we wanted to turn Red into a Yoshi, but some of the transformation ingredient got in Blue's breakfast soup, so voila!" Shadow implied.

"I see," Zelda acknowledged. "Well, this is sure to be interesting. I can see Blue isn't taking this well," she giggled.

"He's been this grumpy since morning," Shadow said.

"I don't think training's made him feel any happier," Vio chuckled.

"It hasn't," Red answered. "In fact, he claims that he's worse off than before!" he sighed.

Blue was hoping that Red wouldn't give away the fact that he couldn't speak human anymore, even though he knew that he couldn't hide it forever.

"Oh, cheer up, Blue!" Green urged. "It was an accident, but even those can be turned into fun times!"

Blue rolled his eyes and pouted, accidentally revealing his new voice. Well… he was right about not being able to hide it forever.

"Aww hee hee hee!" Shadow giggled. "So adorable…" he teased.

"(YOU WANT ADORABLE?!)" Blue asked angrily. "(WHY, I OUGHTA-) YOSHI YOSHI YO!" he exclaimed.

"Awwwww… you learned to speak Yoshi too!" Green laughed.

"(GRRRRRRRRRR!)" Blue growled. Of course, THAT came out in a cute grunt too. This seriously was not fair to Blue. And now he had to show himself in front of a lot of people like this too! This was seriously demeaning to him!

Well… no time to sulk over it. It was time to get down to the fight.

 **Blue's just taking ALL of the smackdown isn't he? Makes me feel really bad that it had to go down like this to be honest. Oh well... Let's see what happens in the fight in the next chapter! Can't wait to show you guys!**


	5. Ch5: Flying Fists in Smash Bros Part 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the final chapter that I've pre-written! Yes, if you remember what I said earlier, I only got so far writing this before I decided to put it up here. (By the way... Nintendo owns its Mario, Kirby and Zelda characters.) Hang in there, if this is the last chapter you're reading, 'cause I'll be coming with 6 in a week from today! Until then... let's see our friends SETTLE IT IN SMASH!**

Chapter 5: Flying Fists in Smash Bros.: Part 1

Evading attention in the halls was relatively easy, but once they got out to the big stands, it was a whole other story. Green was right: multiple people were present, too many to count! Blue was getting very uneasy about this. " _Why Chris? Why did you have to mess up_ _today_ _?_ " he thought to himself. Why did I have to mess up today? My accident caused all of this to happen to him! I only meant to please Red. I didn't want to upset Blue at the same time! Speaking of, where was I now? I… was watching this mess unfold even more in the stands. I seriously couldn't look at all of this. Blue was about to get wrecked, all because of me!

"And here they are right now!" announced Master Hand.

"Ready… err… sort of… to fight! Tee hee!" Crazy Hand chuckled at Blue's nervous appearance.

"Indeed, Crazy Hand! As a twist, our Blue and Red Hyrulean fighters are going in as the very well-known adorable prehistoric creatures from Yoshi's Island!"

Blue practically froze when he saw all of the cameras focused on him and Red. He almost became a little dazed as well. Of course, to add insult to this emotional injury, that was when there was laughter. But Blue couldn't show his weakness. Not in front of all of them! Especially Ganondorf!

As he was having a breakdown, Team Kirby was making their entrance.

"Over here, we have team Kirby! They may be cute, but they have some furious fighting skills!" Master Hand announced.

"Let's not forget our most recent smasher, Bandana Waddle Dee! Or should I say… the trio of them!" Crazy Hand chimed in.

"These two teams will go in to fight each other, one on one, on separate custom stages made by Chris and his comrades!" said Master Hand.

I was honored, but quite worried at the same time. It was enough that Blue had to fight as a Yoshi. If he ended up having to duel on a wild stage, it would be over for him. Meanwhile, speaking of him, he was still grimacing and stressing over what was happening. Now, he had to do this on a stage that he wasn't familiar with!

"Good luck, Blue," I said rather too quietly. I honestly felt too embarrassed to cheer him on out loud. I mean, his hammer might have been confiscated from him, but by golly was I not about to get pounded again somehow!

"And now," said Master Hand, "here are the match-ups!"

Oh boy.

"First off, we have Kirby vs….. Red!" announced Crazy Hand.

There were mixed feelings from both Kirby and Red; they had no idea how to react! On one hand, this would be an interesting match. But they didn't want to fight each other; not while Red was so adorable looking!

All they did was exchange awkward faces to each other in total shock.

"Next, we have King DeDeDe vs….."

"(Please be me! Please be me! Please be me!)" Blue pleaded to himself in absolute desperation.

"Vio!"

"(Darn!)" Blue snapped.

"Oh, sure!" DeDeDe remarked. "Put me with a guy that's fast and smart!" he huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Thirdly, we have Red Dee vs…."

"(C'mon!)"

"Green!"

"(No!)"

"Next, there's Yellow Dee vs….."

"(Please!)"

"Zelda!"

"(Uuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!)" Blue growled. He was seriously getting worried here. This next announcement would say it all: if Blue had to fight Meta Knight or not.

Meanwhile in the background, Yellow Dee, the confident side of Bandana Dee, put his hands over his bandana, pulling it over his face, not unlike the similar fashion which Blue had done with his hat many times today.

"(I have to fight a girl?! Come on!)" Sure he was tough, but he didn't want to fight a princess! He was well trained and everything, but hearing that just told him that this was not going to be an easy fight.

"Fifth, we have Green Dee vs….."

"(Come on! Please! Please! I don't wanna fight Meta Knight! I'm beggin' ya Master and Crazy Hands! I'll do anything!)" Blue was practically kneeling on the floor with his hands folded. It would have been funny for some to see, but for me, all it did was draw more guilt.

"Shadow!"

At that point, Blue went into an absent-minded daze. Hearing the name of his brother being able to have an easier match than him suddenly caused him to feel faint. He didn't even have to hear the final smashing arrangement to know who he was fighting. And to think that just yesterday, he felt more than prepared to duel with him. But then there had to be a sudden twist. I just had to interfere with his life and transform him into something he had no idea how to fight as. This was… awful.

"Oh Blue," I sighed. "I'm so sorry!"

How could I not have been?! I just messed up what could've been a great day for him! Looking at him, he was still lost in his own fearful world as the pair of Smash Bros. hands finished their announcements. Green took his hand as he stumbled along the way with the rest of them, slowly coming to in the process.

("Green…") Blue began.

"What is it?" Green replied back. "Oh, you don't want to fight Meta Knight! I get it. But you can't give up here!" Oh… right. He forgot. Green couldn't understand what Blue was saying anymore. All it took were those first three words to bring about yet another realization that Blue wasn't human anymore.

Okay, plan B. He'd talk to Red.

("Hey Red…") he said.

("Yeah? What is it Blue?") he asked.

("Is there any way I cannot do this?") he asked.

("Well yeah, basically, but then you'd be putting all your training to waste!") he answered.

("Come on! I'm sure you'll have a blast with your new moves like Yoshi said!") he added on.

("No, Red! I… *sigh* Never mind…") Blue groaned as he walked along with the others to be escorted to the stage he was assigned to. He guessed it was pretty much destiny that he be the laughing stock of the day, and that was something that he figured couldn't easily be undone the next day.

As they prepared to part ways, Blue gave all the others one last look: a look of neglect.

"Geez, he's had it rough today," Shadow said.

"Yeah… let's just hope this blows over in his favor," Vio replied.

"Good luck, you guys!" Red called out.

And just like that, everyone was sent to their own battle with Team Kirby.

As everyone arrived at their respective stages, the Smash Bros. hands announced where they would fight.

"First off, we have Kirby vs. Red in… Hiding is for Wimps, a custom death-box stage made by Chris!"

At that point, the camera focused on Kirby and Red, both getting ready for their battle to begin… or… at least trying. They honestly didn't feel the fight in them when they heard who they were up against. Truth be told, they already didn't want to duel each other, even before Red turned into a Yoshi. And Blue thought fighting Meta Knight was bad!

"Um… so… here we go, I guess," Kirby said, scratching his head.

"Yeah… well… I can't wait to show you all the new moves I have…" Red sadly and shyly replied.

"Next, we have the match-up taking place between Blue and Meta Knight in… Why, a very devious stage with barely any footing constructed by a very creative friend of Chris'!"

Well, Blue was screwed. He also chose the worst possible moment to droop in defeat, because now it was his turn to be on camera along with Meta Knight. As soon as everyone got a good glimpse of the pair, all Blue did was cover his eyes in shame. This was going to be a terrible fight for him. The fact that he had to do it on a doomsday stage only made it worse.

"(I am going to make sure that I get you back for this, CHRIS!)" Blue muttered to himself in fury, clenching his fist.

"Thirdly, we have King DeDeDe vs. Vio on… Kaitlin's first ever made custom stage!"

As the camera centered focus onto Vio and DeDeDe, one could see the latter huffing and crossing his arms in bitterness.

"I don't see why you look like you're guaranteed to lose there," Vio stated. "You have just as devious a mindset as I do."

"Easy for you to say," the king retorted. "You're swift! You're everywhere!" he scoffed.

"I don't see why it should stop you!" Vio remarked. He was right really.

Moving on, the camera switched to Yellow Dee and Zelda that looked like the Hiding is for Wimps stage, but with a more deadly feature of cannons added to it. Yellow Dee, like Blue (but to a lesser extent), was not looking forward to this fight.

"Look, I know you're tough, but I seriously can't fight you!" Yellow Dee stated.

"Aww, is someone going soft?" Zelda asked jokingly.

"NO! I just… don't wanna hurt you…" Yellow Dee replied weakly.

"Then this match will be quick!" Zelda "assured" him.

After that, the camera looked to Green Dee and Shadow preparing for their battle on a stage with two walls on each side, effectively not only making it look like a football goal, but also making it so that the only way to be Ko'd was to be launched upwards.

Stepping on that battlefield was Shadow and Green Dee. Green Dee wasn't looking forward to this face off. He had heard how fierce a fighter Shadow was. He was so fierce that Green Dee spent every second he could training just to have even the smallest chance of winning.

"Well… good luck," said Green Dee.

"Thanks. You too," Shadow replied. It was clear that despite Shadow's intense battle style, he still showed good sportsmanship.

"And finally, we have a leader of brothers versus another leader of brothers, Green vs. Red Dee, fighting in… the space station death box!" Master Hand announced.

Green and Red Dee approached each other, ready for the battle to begin.

"I haven't fought you yet, so this is sure to be exciting!" Green said.

"Careful, Green! You'll find that I'm full of surprises!" Bandana Dee replied.

"I like surprises!" Green remarked with a smirk.

"Now then, smashers…" the hands spoke, "3…2…1… GO!"

And just like that, the fights began.

The fighting didn't fail the spectators' expectations. Weapons swinging back and forth, projectiles flying everywhere, and close quarters combat looking as thrilling as ever, the battles were nothing short of rough… mostly.

Looking to Kirby and Red's "battle," it had been two minutes, and still no one had laid an attack on another. They just… couldn't do it.

"… Ok I'll admit it," Kirby said softly. "I can't fight you! You're too cute!" he confessed.

"Ohhhhhhhh… I can't fight you either!" Red replied sympathetically. "It's wrong to attack someone who looks up to you!"

"Hmm…" Kirby thought. "Maybe we just don't feel it right now! Maybe we need to get all the fun out of our systems! Maybe then we'll feel like fighting," he suggested.

"Great idea!" cooed Red. "Let's play!"

So while the rest of the contestants were actually duking it out, Red and Kirby played tag and other fun games. Well, I guess I only named the stage "Hiding is for Wimps" huh? That was all right by me, I guess. In fact, it was quite adorable seeing them like that. Blue's story, meanwhile… wasn't looking so well. Meta Knight was seriously owning him. No matter how much he tried, Blue couldn't land enough hits on Meta Knight. His defensive game wasn't much better. He'd already lost a stock. To say it wasn't easy getting used to his new form was an understatement. He seriously didn't like this!

"(GAH! STOP THAT!)" Blue shouted. This was more than annoying.

"(GRRRR! I DODGED THAT!") he complained, losing focus by the second. Time after time, he was always getting cornered and pummeled by his swift opponent. The sad thing was that Blue didn't even know his full potential.

"(At least he can't understand me…)" he grumbled, about to be surprised.

"What was that you were saying? Do you think that I cannot understand you despite your new language? Do not think that for a second!" Meta Knight replied, much to Blue's shock.

"(Are you kidding me?! HOW?!)"

"Galaxia is a magical blade, much like the Four Sword you possess. Thanks to it, I can hear your words and thoughts no matter how you voice them," the masked knight revealed.

"(Are you serious?!)" Blue responded in dumbfounded shock. Trying not to let Meta Knights words faze him, he tried to press on another attack only to get blown up by a thrown bob-omb… by himself.

"(Stupid big hands!)" he cursed as he went flying off again.

King DeDeDe's story wasn't looking much better, as Vio was making him look like a punching bag.

"You see what I mean?!" DeDeDe complained as he was repeatedly tossed into the air. Vio, as he was whacking him like a piñata with no strings, simply responded with,

"You're not paying any mind to any moments you can get out of my combo attack. You're also missing a few good opportunities to get some solid hits in."

"Yeah, but I think you're missing the fact that we don't think AND move at the same pace," DeDeDe replied.

"I think you're missing the fact that you're very powerful," Vio stated as he raised his sword and aimed it at an incoming smash ball.

"And I think you're missing the fact that you just won!" King DeDeDe argued as Vio powered up. In complete frustration, the king picked up an item and threw it at Vio, not knowing that it was a home-run bat. Vio took the full brunt of the blow, flying straight out of the arena as the smash ball drifted towards DeDeDe right after.

"Well… how about that," DeDeDe said in calm surprise as he looked at the glowing sphere.

Team Kirby wasn't doing much better on Yellow Dee's side of the story: he was literally on the run from Zelda, who was hunting him down like prey with Din's Fire. Trying to distance himself from her, he looked for items that looked like they wouldn't hurt so much. He had recently only found a Koopa Shell and a Mr. Saturn, the latter which was used against him seconds after he threw it at Zelda. Zelda herself, meanwhile, had picked up an ORE CLUB, and her accuracy with it was pretty _scary_. Yellow Dee was either bashed like a little fly, sautéed like a delicious meal, or both. I guess you could say that he was becoming rather _winded_ from all of this! (Okay, I'll stop with the puns now. Or will I?) As Zelda was about to knock the second stock out of him, he barely dodged at the last second and moon-jumped back to the ground, panting heavily while slowly trying (and failing) to get to safe ground.

"Look, Zelda," he stuttered. "I know that you've done a lot in your time, but you know that I'd feel terrible if I decimated you."

"Aww, is the wittle yellow guy acting like a plushie?" she asked as she summoned a Phantom to knock Yellow Dee flying into the air. He surprisingly survived, and returned to the stage (barely) with quite a vengeance.

"All right, you want no mercy?" he asked in rage. "Here I come!" he shouted. As he rushed towards her, she merely stepped out of the way of his charge, allowing him to fall off of the stage and lose a stock…

"GAAAAHHHH!" he shouted in disbelief as he tumbled downwards.

Meanwhile, Green Dee and Shadow were having a battle of speedy proportions. It was constant jumping, rushing, and clashing of weapons, and no side was faltering, though Green Dee was starting to gasp for breath. He couldn't let the fatigue overcome him though, lest he'd lose the match as soon as he did. Shadow clearly had adequate training, and Green Dee had to persevere through the pain to ensure himself a fighting chance. Thank goodness he had mastered teching, otherwise he would have lost a stock four or five minutes ago! He just had to keep pushing until Shadow was exhausted. Then the battle would be as easy as pie. Pie… No! He had to snap out of it! He couldn't be distracted now!

Shadow, meanwhile, was impressed with the challenge presented to him. He knew the Bandana Dee's were fierce fighters, but Green Dee was putting up more than a challenge than he had ever seen! Even when he lost some battles, his opponents most certainly were not on par with his speed. Green Dee had clearly done his part in training for this occasion. In a way, Shadow was touched that someone would train so vigorously to give him an exhilarating fight. He didn't want to say anything though, because he wanted this exciting duel to last as long as possible before the outcome would occur.

On Green and Red Dee's side of the fight, no one had yet lost a stock, but they had both taken serious damage. They brought each other to the point where a mere thrown boomerang or spear could send the other one flying. They had the stage's layout and their teching skills to thank for not being blown out of the arena. Both combatants were panting, just waiting for the other to give out.

"Oof," Red Dee grunted. "I expected this much from the leader of the Four Sword Bros."

"Thanks," Green replied. "You're not bad either," he complimented while scanning the box they were in. His eyes locked onto a Bullet Bill sitting on a platform, and he knew what to do next: quickly rushing forward after the compliment, he threw his boomerang at Red Dee, knocking him into the air so that he could pass under him before swiftly jumping from platform to platform so he could reach the treasure that was the Bill. However, once he got there, he was met by his opponent spinning a Bullet Bill on his hand like a basketball. Green looked on with dumbfound shock and turned the other way to run, but Bandana Dee had already activated the item, blasting through Green with full force. As Green went bouncing off the walls and ceiling as a result of failing to tech properly (as the initial impact left him heavily dazed), he saw what he thought was a rainbow flying through the sky. On finally landing, he struggled to get up, feeling woozy from Red Dee's Bullet Bill dash. When his vision returned to normal he was met with a yellow-eyed Red Dee, who was internally smirking.

"I'm getting some déjà vu, and in more than one way," Green said, exasperated. "Have you been standing there the whole time I was out?"

"Maybe," Red Dee replied in a sly manner.

Practically surrendering to what would happen next, Green let himself get tossed around by Red Dee's final smash, face palming as he went flying out of the box and into the depths of space…

 **Blue getting owned by Meta Knight... Yep. Seems legit. What's worse is that he's fighting him on a stage that has pillars for footing with nothing but an abyss below. At least he's not the only one having a rough time (though he might be going through the MOST turmoil out of everyone really). I want to thank those who have read this story so much for your support, and I hope you keep reading on. Until then, I'll see you next week! By the way, about the Bandana Dees fighting in Smash Bros... I'll give you the reason for that real soon. Hang tight, folks!**


	6. C 6: Flying Fists in Smash Bros: Part 2

**Hi everybody! Here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy this (and as a side note, all Nintendo Characters belong to their respective company), and I hope you enjoyed the Kirby fanfic (if you're having trouble finding it, it's called Bandana Dee's Smashing Experience) from earlier. Anyhow, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Flying Fists in Smash Bros.: Part 2

Back to Kirby and Red's "battle" (if that's what one would still call it), they were just finishing up a nice game of tag.

"Well, that was fun!" Kirby cheered. "I feel full of energy!"

"Yeah, me too!" Red mused.

After that, there was a long moment of (awkward) silence.

"So… umm" Kirby muttered while scratching the back of his head.

"This is it then, huh?" Red asked shyly.

"Y- Yeah no, I can't fight you!" Kirby admitted in defeat.

"AAHHH! Same here!" Red cried out. "It just feels so… wrong to do that!"

"W- Would you like to maybe just… cancel our match?" Kirby studdered.

"You know what? Yeah! I don't want to fight you! I don't even care what the others think!" Red decided in triumph.

And just like that, the match between Kirby and Red was over before it even actually began.

Unlike the cheery ending of that scene though, Blue and Meta Knight's battle had practically turned into a chase scene, Blue desperately running from the masked Star Warrior while trying to defend with ranged attacks, all while his opponent was gaining ground on him.

"(AAAAAGGHH!)" Blue shouted. "(GET AWAY FROM ME!)"

"Oh? Why is that? I heard that you were _hoping_ to have a duel with me," Meta Knight replied. "The fact that you have transformed should not wither away your resolve to do battle."

"(Uh, Meta Knight, I think you're forgetting _one small detail_ ,)" Blue started, obviously peeved. "(I CAN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS!)" he yelled, forgetting that everyone watching would only hear frustrated Yoshi language.

"WRONG!" Meta Knight answered as he landed on a neighboring platform. "You build up this image of being a Yoshi in your mind as nothing but disgusting and humiliating," he responded. "They are so much more than that, and perhaps Chris' mistake is a blessing in disguise, allowing you to see this for yourself!"

"(EUGH! NO! THIS IS A CURSE!)" Blue replied in rage. "(I NEVER ASKED TO BECOME SOMETHING THAT SHOWS NONE OF MY PERSONALITY WHATSOEVER!)"

"Do you want to know what _I_ find appalling? Your prejudice against opportunity, your opportunity," Meta Knight said with a hint of anger.

"(WHAT OPPORTUNITY? TO BECOME A CUTE AND CUDDLY CHILDLIKE PREHISTORIC CUDDLE-ANIMAL?!) Blue complained.

Meta Knight shook his head in disbelief. Blue needed to learn and to understand. He tried the nice and easy way. Now… Blue was going to need to be taught a lesson.

"I do not think you will like what is about to happen my blue friend," Meta Knight sighed before pressing on the attack again. Blue was caught in a Mach tornado and lost another stock. He was down to only one while Meta Knight had only _lost_ one. How was he supposed to win this now? Flutter jumping to the other side (much to his chagrin), he tried to get a moment to assess the situation, which he didn't have that much time for, as Meta Knight was already rushing in to get the smack down on Blue. He was approaching with alarming speed, and Blue was out of options on how to dodge or counter it. Then, it happened…

With Meta Knight ready to finish Blue off, Blue closed his eyes shut, shot out his tongue, wrapping the knight in it before quickly swallowing him whole. When he opened his eyes, he was scared to look back at what just happened. Summoning the courage to turn around and gaze down, he saw an egg falling off of the stage. Normally, an easy K.O. would have given the blue hero excitement, but this time, he couldn't be more EMBARESSED! He just performed the egg lay, even though he said he wouldn't do that! His face went crimson in the following few seconds, and the crowd LOST IT. People laughing their heads off, hands banging on the benches and tables in amusement, it was all there. I buried my face in my hands, sharing the humiliation of my big mistake. If nothing else said it before, this event definitely screamed to me that I screwed up, and that I REALLY crippled someone's day. As Meta Knight came back down from the respawn platform, Blue was still reveling in what he just did and how shocked he was. Meta Knight resumed what he was going to do before Blue interrupted him, using this chance to his advantage to dish out as much damage as he could to Blue, finishing it all with a slash of Galaxia Darkness and sending Blue into the camera. A horrible battle with a disastrous ending indeed. I couldn't take any more of this, but I stayed until the end.

Meanwhile at Vio and King DeDeDe's battle, the stakes were being raised for both contenders, as King DeDeDe was down to one stock while Vio had two but was on the verge of being KO'd.

King DeDeDe was swinging his hammer relentlessly, scoring smack after smack on Vio, tossing him around like a tennis ball. However, thanks to the structure of the stage, Vio was lucking out in terms of not being knocked out of bounds. This angered DeDeDe, and he kept up his attack barrage if only to ensure that Vio would not get another shot at him. Slowly but surely batting him to the opening of the stage, the king gave the purple Link one last jolly old whack, sending him to an explosive KO. As Vio jumped down from the respawn platform, he took a moment to smirk at DeDeDe, which made the latter a tad annoyed.

"What?" the king asked, oblivious.

Vio didn't say anything and gave another glare at the monarch.

"Oh, I see," DeDeDe said. "I see. What you told me earlier? I see. Well, it worked out then, huh? Well, don't think I'll bring it easier on you. You're MINE, KID!" DeDeDe cried as he charged at Vio. Vio, pleased that DeDeDe was finally showing off his potential, leapt into the air and took out his bow, only for DeDeDe to use the hammer twirl and spike him. Vio, deciding that it was time to go all out, threw a bomb to stun the king before getting in a couple of smash attacks. DeDeDe, renewed with energy and determined to win, performed a Gordo toss at Vio, who deflected it back with his sword. The king, quick to action, returned the favor, turning the attack into Gordo tennis. Both of the fighters punted the Gordo until DeDeDe decided that he was done with this "game," and jumped overhead of the Gordo and smashed down on Vio with full force.

"Oh ho!" Vio exclaimed. "You fight dirty!" he complimented.

"Oh PLEASE!" DeDeDe replied. "Like you fight any cleaner?!"

Through a flurry of sword and hammer strikes, the two continued to give each other a smack down until it came down to the final blow. Whoever scored this attack would take all and claim victory. As King DeDeDe approached Vio, a smart bomb appeared right next to the purple-clad hero. Seizing the moment, he grabbed it and threw it at the king, only for him to super jump out of the way just in time. As he landed, he saw Vio coming down from above with his sword aimed downward. Dodging at the last second, DeDeDe charged his jet hammer and swung at Vio who leaped out of the way with his tunic barely getting grazed by the swipe. Vio then utilized the open opportunity to use his side smash, and before the King of Dreamland could do anything to counteract it, he was sent flying to the side of the stage where he was KO'd for the final time. Vio, in relief, panted and took a knee.

"See, DeDeDe? You may have lost, but that was close! I have faith in you! Keep battling!" he congratulated. It was nice that at the end of the day, he showed some love and sportsmanship.

As Vio and DeDeDe went back to the stadium, Yellow Dee and Zelda were nearly done with their "fight." Yellow Dee had been reduced to one stock while Zelda had only sustained 1% worth of damage the entire fight. To say that Yellow Dee was fighting lightly was an understatement, and a severe one at that. No matter how many times he tried to coax Zelda out of fighting, she was not having any of it. She held no sign of letting up, and she kept pressing on the attack, easily cornering the scared bandana-clad Waddle Dee whenever she got the chance. She trapped him in combos of Din's Fire and Phantom Allies, all while he tried to run away from the fiery Princess of Hyrule. He was hoping that she would make a mistake and KO herself, but he was just asking for too much at that point. As she caught him in another up aerial attack, he jumped onto the lone platform in an effort to catch a breath and try to talk to her one last time.

"Please, I REALLY don't want to attack you! Don't you know how guilty I'd feel for hurting a girl?" he begged.

"Oh, please! Do you know how much FUN I'm having right now?!" Zelda replied in a snarky manner. It was hopeless. There was no stopping this royal rampage. Zelda was in the groove, and she wanted nothing more than to finish this "fight." Boarding the platform, she saw that Yellow Dee had jumped off in an effort of escape, but she knew that this was more than possible. Utilizing her side-aerial, she caught him in her attack before finishing him off with a down-aerial. As Yellow Dee fell to his end, he hoped aloud that the next time he fought someone, that it would be anyone but Zelda.

Switching to Green Dee and Shadow, both of them were down to one stock and had both suffered heavy damage. No side dropped, but Green Dee and even Shadow were starting to feel worn down. At this point, it was a contest of who would give in to the fatigue first. Green Dee was starting to become sluggish in his jumping, a disadvantage that Shadow used to dish out as much damage as possible whenever possible. He kept getting punted around without cease, and was only becoming more winded as a result. Suddenly, the Smash Ball appeared. Shadow, of course, broke off from the fight in an effort to receive its power. Green Dee, just stumbling up, saw that Shadow was going for the item to finish all, and that he was as good as done. No. Not yet! Taking hold of his spear, he aimed it for Shadow, knowing that he was the prime target. Throwing it with all of the might he had left, he scored a direct hit on him, sending him flying away from the Smash Ball and giving him an opportunity to take it for himself. Upon getting closer, he threw his spear again, succeeding in breaking the powerful item open. As he drew closer to Shadow, he prepared to dish out his heavily damaging Waddle Dee Army attack, only for Shadow to counter by jumping up and using his down aerial on him. It only took that to nearly send him to his demise, all the while the Smash Ball drifted out of his body and near Shadow. Well, he tried. Wait! He could still win this! But how? His opponent was approaching him with swift speed and preparing to use his Triforce Slash ability. Focusing, Green Dee stopped moving and waited for Shadow to attack. As Shadow sent out the beam of light meant to trap him, Green Dee jumped and air dodged out of the way, barely getting out of range, before seizing the moment of opportunity and attacking with a full-force multistab, using just enough strength to knock Shadow out of bounds. He did it. He, the timid side of Bandana Dee, had bested the swift member of the Four Sword Links. It costed all of his strength, but he couldn't feel more alive inside right now. On the outside… he passed out after posing for his victory.

With that battle concluded, all that was left was for Green Link and Red Dee to finish their confrontation. Red Dee possessed a strong advantage in that he was still going strong with two stock remaining and only minor damage compared to Green's one stock with major damage. Red Dee's spear tosses were easily overpowering Green's ranged boomerang attacks, and he was pushing him closer and closer to the verge of losing. All he needed was enough power and the right trajectory.

"I guess you were right," Green panted. "You WERE full of surprises."

"Guess so, huh?" Red Dee asked. "Let's end this, leader of the Four Sword Bros.!"

"Bring it, leader of the Bandana Dees!" Green cried out! "I won't lose without a fight!"

And the two clashed once more. Green charged at Red Dee and hit him with a full force side smash that was enough to send him bouncing off the walls. Red Dee teched at the last moment however, and approached the green-clad hero in an attempt to knock him off balance with a spear-copter. Green dodged out of the way and countered with a more successful boomerang toss, which threw the small warrior off balance instead. He then wasted no time in spiking him with his up-aerial in an effort to try and keep him stunned. However, Red Dee didn't fly far as he expected him to, and had landed a down-aerial smash on him as punishment. Green found a nearby smart bomb and threw it at Red Dee, hoping to rack up a lot of damage on him if not KO him. However, much to his shock, the red hero grabbed the bomb mid-flight without setting it off and instantly hurled it back at him. Green dodged the bomb, only to forget that the bomb needed only to touch a surface to detonate. He was caught in the entirety of the blast and was thrown into the edges of the stage. Focusing his power, Red Dee let loose a multi-jab and sent Green flying out of the arena. It was a perfect shot. Red Dee had proven that he and his brothers were becoming stronger and more accustomed to this system of fighting. Seeing that the battle was over, Red Dee couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his victory.

"And they said Waddle Dees are only good for housekeeping chores," he stated before going back to the hub.

 **And so, the battle concludes. Unfortunately, Blue had two embarrassing moments in one battle, so his pride has surely been shattered by now. Poor him... Maybe Red and the others can help him next chapter... or maybe more mishaps will occur... Find out next time... on BLUE HAPPINESS!**


	7. Post Battle Sorrows & Shocking Occurence

**Hey there, guys. I've returned. Before we get started, I must apologize for not meeting the deadline of Saturday morning. To make matters worse, this chapter doesn't meet as many words as either of us hoped (as I felt that it was best to leave it off where it ended, as always). To make up for this, I'm going to post the next one tomorrow morning or afternoon, and am already working on it as you read this. I hope you can forgive my mistake. I was visiting a college the entire day, and this was my first chance ever to upload this. All of that aside, as well as the fact that Nintendo takes ownership of its characters, please enjoy chapter 7, and expect 8 real** ** _real_** **soon.**

Chapter 7: Post-Battle Sorrows and a Shocking Occurrence

With that, the battle was over. The Smash Bros. hands applauded the combatants on the epic fights (for the most part) and announced the results.

"What an amazing finish from one of our most recent smashers!" Crazy Hand cheered. "The battles are now over, and here are the results."

"We have… one cut-off battle, two wins for team Zelda, and three wins for team Kirby! TEAM KIRBY REIGNS VICTORIOUS!" Master Hand Boomed.

As (mostly) everyone waved to the crowd, they went back into the lobby to congratulate one another. Red and Kirby were easily able to tune out all of the snickering people who pointed fingers at their fluff of a fight, because they were used to snide remarks and learned not to take it to heart. Blue on the other hand was not so skilled at such a feat. As he dashed past the halls, he was being laughed at every turn, and started to tear up from the negative comments.

"You gonna cry?" someone said.

"Is Blue feeling blue?" someone crudely joked.

As he passed by, I saw him, and I was really thankful that he didn't see me. I wanted to give him comfort, but I didn't have the courage to confront him, especially since this was all my fault. Seeing that I wouldn't do anything else, Kaitlin and I left. No doubt, Kaitlin would hold this over my head for a long time.

As Blue rushed past his brothers, his normal voice had "somehow" returned to him.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" he bawled in emotional agony.

"Wow, I can't imagine that he had a good fight," Green sighed.

"How DARE they mock him!" Red fumed.

"Whoa, Red!" Shadow exclaimed in shock. It was indeed a surprising development to witness: Red usually wasn't the one to suddenly go red and blame someone. It seems that all of this mockery got to him to.

"Let me at 'em!" he demanded. "It's because of those saps that Blue can't feel happiness!" he ranted.

"Easy there, Red," Vio soothed as he held him back from possibly causing a riot. "I want Blue to feel as good as you do, but taking anger out on others won't help," he said.

Giving up, Red apologized and relented, but confessed that he desperately wanted Blue to face his fear; that he knew that under that angered, steel visage, there was a joyous soul inside that had so much happiness to offer. These hateful people, they were sealing his love away, and Red felt that it was his mission to undo that seal. That was why he wanted Blue to become a Yoshi. He figured that if he became something new, then maybe he could start anew.

As Red said this aloud to his brothers, Blue, who had come back with his hat and tunic, had overheard the conversation and tried not to cry at what he heard, for the words Red spoke were accurate. As they dodged the crowd of teasing fans, they waved goodbye to the Kirby crew and headed out of the stadium, their next destination to be home. As they walked back to their house, Red noticed how crestfallen Blue looked, and shuffled closer to him in an attempt to comfort him.

Only, Blue didn't want comfort. He wanted to be alone and forget these last few minutes ever happened, let alone this day. As he brushed Red aside, he continued to lag behind the rest of the group.

Suddenly, he stopped right in his tracks. His nose picked up a sweet and delicious scent off in the distance to the right. Yes! It was his (or a Yoshi's, rather) favorite food: fruit! He had to have some! As the others moved along, Blue suddenly broke off from them without their notice.

A few minutes had passed, when suddenly, something strange was happening: Red was starting to glow!

"Uh… Guys?!" Red alerted in quiet fear of what might happen next.

"Ah!" Vio exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Green asked.

As the team tried to deduce what was going to happen next, a bright flash of light enveloped the red hero, and when it cleared, he was human again!

"Y-You're back?!" Shadow asked, awestruck.

"How?!" Vio asked, intrigued by this development.

"Aww man!" Red pouted. "I was just getting started on having fun too!"

"Wait," Green began. "If you turned back into normal, then Blue should be human again too!" he concluded.

"Blue!" he called. Only, no one was there to be seen behind the four.

"Wait. Where did he go?" Shadow asked.

"Did he run off?" Red asked.

"BLUE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Vio shouted.

Meanwhile, while the four brothers were desperately trying to find their missing blue brother, he was following the scent of delicious fruit like a K9 Unit dog. Turning corner after corner, he finally found the source of what he was looking for: a fruit cart filled to the brim with all sorts of exotic vitamin-filled fruits, delicacies that were screaming his name, waiting to be eaten! As he rushed over to the cart, he noticed that he was its only customer, and that the man behind it looked as if he was desperate for anyone to take the fruit off of his hands. Luckily, Blue was the man… er… dino for the job. As he approached the goods, the man took notice and wasted no time in trying to win this strange yet familiar creature over with his produce.

"Hello, um… odd looking reptile," he stated. "Would you like some fruit?"

"Is that supposed to be a question?!" Blue asked teasingly. "We Yoshis love our fruit so much that we can't get enough of it!" he cheered, showing no sign of nastiness or anger.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the clerk replied in relief, before starting to bawl in tears of joy. "You don't know how much this means to me!" he stated. "My business is on the verge of collapsing, so close that I've started charging so small just to attract one or two customers a day!" he sobbed.

"Oh no!" Blue cried. "That's just awful! What is it about fruit that a lot of humans just don't like? I'll gladly take all of that nutritious food off of your hands!" he stated, making the clerk enter a comical shocked state.

"D-Did you just say… ALL OF THE FRUIT?!" he asked as if he were daydreaming.  
"You heard me right!" Blue replied. "ALL OF IT."

"Y-You would really go that far? Do you even have the money?!" he asked, still believing this couldn't be true.

Pulling out a giant bag of rupees from his tunic (don't ask me how it could possibly fit in there), he spilled over half of the money onto the desk, clearly feeling charitable today.

"If this is too much money for even all of the fruit, then keep the change," he stated boldly.

"I… I don't even…" the clerk stuttered in dumbfounded confusion. He couldn't believe that this blue kawaii animal was giving him all of this patronage. His business was back to say the least!

"Thank you so much!" the clerk cried aloud in joy. "I'm recognizing you as my favorite customer!"

"Aww, you don't have to do that," Blue joked, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh no! I insist!" the clerk replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get some more goods for my adorable customer!" he said as he drove off.

"Bye! Thanks for the fruit!" Blue called out as the person disappeared into the distance.

"Thank you for saving my business!" the overjoyed clerk remarked.

Looking at the mound of fruits that he had bought, Blue knew that there was only one thing to do next…

While the Links ran down the streets of the city looking this way and that for him, Blue was busy gorging himself on a feast of fruit. They continued to look for him frantically until Vio saw something.

"Hey, guys! Look!" he pointed out to the rest of the team. What he found was… a sight to behold to say the least.

Before them laid Blue, looking like he ate a hundred morsels of fruit or so (oh wait). He was… quite full, and had the appearance of a blueberry! His tunic was even close to ripping in half!

"What in the name?!" Shadow cried.

"Whoa, Blue! You went chub chubs!" Red noticed. That was when everyone lost it in laughter and hysterics.

"Ok! Ok!" Green chuckled. "That was pretty funny!" he laughed aloud.

"Just stop laughing and help me," Blue lazily replied.

 ***Gasp*! Did Blue just... enjoy being a Yoshi for a moment there?! Yes... it seems that Red might be on to something in regards to what he said at the beginning of the chapter. What will happen next, though? Find out tomorrow in Blue Happiness! This is Pikmin-Volt, signing out... and finishing up the next chapter before retiring to bed a lot earlier than I would like... Zzzzzzz...**


	8. Chapter 8: Visiting the Castle

**Hey, guys! Pikmin-Volt here with another chapter to the story. I did say that I'd get one in today to make up for the short length of the last one, and here I am to keep my promise. As always, Nintendo owns its respective characters. Without further delay, here we go!**

Chapter 8: Visiting the Castle

Everyone helped Blue up and continued their way back home. Blue had thankfully sized down in short time, which meant the others could stop pushing him around like a barrel every time he fell down. Interestingly, he did not take notice that Red had transformed back into normal, as he was too embarrassed from earlier events to care for the moment. When they made it back home, Blue wondered if there was anything left to do in the day, or to rephrase that, if there were any more ways that he could be humiliated during what was left of the passing hours. To his dismay…

"We're only stopping at our house to rest up a bit," Green said. "We're going to see Zelda at 3."

"WHAT?!" Blue exclaimed in loud fury and terror. "I CAN'T SHOW MYSELF LIKE THIS!"

"It's okay, Blue," Red soothed. "She won't care."

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" he bawled. "SHE'LL MISTAKE ME FOR A MONSTER! YOU KNOW HOW LITTLE SHE'S BEEN LET OUT OF THE CASTLE SINCE VAATI AND GANON TOOK OVER! SHE'LL THINK I'M AN ALIEN OR SOMETHING!"

"Allow me to interject," Shadow replied calmly. "First of all, do you know how loud you shout when you're hysterical? Secondly, I have a solution."

And before Blue could say or do anything, he suddenly saw a puff of smoke around him. When it cleared, Blue was back to normal!

"Wait! WHAT?!" Blue stated in dumbfounded shock. "I'M ME AGAIN! YOU'RE TELLING ME WE COULD HAVE DONE THIS ANY TIME?! I OUGHTA-"

"Up bup bup! Shadow stopped him. "Try sticking your tongue out," he said.

Blue did so, and found that it was still as long as a Yoshi's. Then all of a sudden, he saw himself glowing again before he shapeshifted back into a Yoshi.

"That's what I needed to tell you," Shadow informed. "I've been working on illusion magic, and right now, I can only hold you in a form of sorts as long as you don't do anything to reveal your true form. In other words, I can "turn" you back into a human, but if you do anything that gives away that you're a Yoshi, the illusion will break."

"Great," Blue muttered. "Somehow, I feel like something's going to go wrong here too," he foreshadowed.

"Oh, come ON, Blue," Green chided. "Don't be such a baby about it. Just come along and act like you're a human. That's all there is to it. You heard Shadow."

Seeing that he wasn't going to win this argument, Blue just went along with the plan and headed on over with his brothers to Hyrule Castle where two royal guards were waiting to greet them.

"Ah, the knights of the Four Sword have arrived," said one of them at the doorway. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hello, good sirs," Vio replied.

"Hi- er… yes… hello," Red stated, fumbling with his manners.

"Good day to you," the other guard said. "The princess is inside."

The five were escorted in and were greeted by the Zelda of THEIR time before taking a seat around a fancy table.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while since the last time you saved me!" she giggled.

"Yeah, well I'm sure all of your staff is glad to have you back!" Green replied. "I'm sure they were worried sick!"

"They were! We've even come to an agreement on something!" she answered.

"And what might that be?" Vio asked, intrigued.

"Starting in two days, I begin training for self-defense, you know, like with the cool weapons you guys use!" she beamed.

"That's super cool!" Shadow cheered. "Although, I'd start with something safe, like a hammer!"

"Um… Shadow? Isn't a hammer VERY blunt? Especially Blue's?" Green asked him jokingly.

"Yeah, but… you know… since it isn't sharp like a sword…" he tried to reason.

"*Sigh* Never mind."

The conversation went on for around an hour or so, but all the while, Zelda noticed that Blue was being unusually silent.

"Blue? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "You look a little withdrawn."

"Hmm? Oh… I must've been daydreaming," he fibbed. "I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Zelda teased, but in a loving way.

It was those words that made him think upon what Red had said earlier, what with his colossal fear of being mocked for just wanting to be like an innocent child. He thought that perhaps she could know why he was feeling angst. She could know. Yes. His change would start with her aid…

"Well, you see-" he began before someone entered the balcony where they were seated.

"Ahh... Chef Arcy! How are you doing?" Zelda asked. "Thank you so much for bringing out some snacks for us!"

At those words, Blue perked up. Oh no. If there was one thing that would end the peace and quiet, it was food. He may have had the appearance of a human, but Yoshis can become quite hungry. The question was if he could control such insatiable appetite or not.

Upon getting an eyeful of the tray, he saw that it possessed nothing but fruit. That was it. He was done for!

Shadow, seeing this, alerted Green, Red, and Vio to the situation, and they too looked at him with nervousness. If Blue went fruit-crazy before back at that stand, there was no denying that he would start acting like a Yoshi eventually, which would mean…

"Um… What's wrong with Blue?" Zelda asked, noticing his jittery behavior.

"Oh… um… He's had a LOT of sugar today," Red started, "So he might have episodes of bouncing off the walls," he tried to convince her.

"Seriously?" Vio whispered to himself. "What he's trying to say is that Blue has had a stressful day of fighting in Smash Bros. and feels really tense about losing."

Everyone was trying to pitch in with their (weak) excuses for Blue's erratic behavior, all while Arcy, who was watching this uneasy development grow, began watching with intent and worry. What was it with Link suddenly changing behavior like that? Wait. He never would do that, unless…

As her thoughts were interrupted, she caught full sight of Blue's tongue suddenly stretching and grabbing on to an apple before his whole body started glowing. When it subsided, she and everyone else was met with the sight of a blue chibi dinosaur with a big nose and long tongue that was still stuck to the fruit. Said "creature" took notice that his real form was now revealed, and his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Oh no," he said.

"AAAAAUUUUGH!" Arcy screamed. "Another monster! It disguised itself as Blue! Knights of Hyrule! Anyone! HEEEELLLLP!"

"Wait, Arcy! Don't do this! It's Blu-" Red cried before he was interrupted and pushed aside by the panicking cook.

Blue wanted to say something as well, but before he could, he found an entire squadron of knights that had located their position and did NOT look happy.

"Heeeeyyy… guys," he waved nervously. "Valenzuela? Is that you?" he joked in absolute silent terror.

"Save it for your time!" one of them said.

"G-Guys?" he began to tear up.

"We will not be deceived by your appearance!" another said before revealing himself. It was their father, and he had no recognition of Blue whatsoever, his only intention being to drive him out of the castle.

"WAIT! NO! IT'S BLUE!" Green yelled, hoping to stop them from chasing the blue hero. Before he knew it, Blue was being given a run for his life (quite literally), dashing down the halls of Hyrule Castle and causing panic for whoever saw him. When he finally made it out, he tripped on a rock and landed in the moat full of water, clearly mortified and humiliated.

"Don't let us see you again!" the Links' father demanded before leaving. Blue climbed out of the moat and saw his brothers rushing towards him, Red with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Blue! I'm so sorry!" he wailed. Blue was honestly feeling too exhausted to pour his anger out on him at that point. He just wanted to go home now and pretend this day was a bad dream. However, Red had an idea that he hoped would work; a last ditch effort to bring out Blue's TRUE side.

"Hey, Guys! You know what?" he started. "Let's go to Yoshi's Island!"

Everyone else froze when he said that. There were mixed reactions from the other four.

"I don't know…" Shadow sighed. "Do we really want to torture him any more than he wants, let alone more than he can take?"

"It could help," Green murmured.

"We HAVE to try it," Vio stated. "Blue can learn what it's like to live in a society that laughs in joy and not mockery."

Blue didn't even say anything. He didn't really have to to get his message out. Secretly though, he felt like this was his last chance in order to feel happiness. If this failed, he would be doomed to misery and this day would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 **Well... that was probably... scarring for our blue hero. Even** ** _I_** **, the writer, am starting to feel bad for him. How much more can he take? Can he brace himself for what might happen at Yoshi's Island? Find out next weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tears at Yoshi's Island

**Hello everybody! Pikmin-Volt is coming at ya' with another chapter from the title, Blue Happiness! Of course, if you look down below at the chapter title, it kind of brings a sense of irony to the story, huh? In any case, I'm sure you can surmise that this won't end well for our blue chibi-hero. How much more can he take before he cracks (no pun intended)? And will he crack in a way that we'd all expect? As always, Nintendo owns its respective characters, not me.**

Chapter 9: Tears at Yoshi's Island

And so it went. The five traveled to Yoshi's Island with the hope that Blue could meet and befriend some of his new temporary species. Upon arrival, the Yoshis there wasted no time in giving them a warm welcome, and were even kind and receptive to a grumpy Blue. They met Yoshi shortly afterwards who decided to give them a tour of the place. As they followed, everyone except Blue looked in awe at how beautiful the place was. They noticed how the Yoshis treated each other with kindness and gratitude. Red desperately wished he could be among them right now, running around and feeling nothing but joy and comfort. Blue caught a glance of the scene and wished he could be in it too, but he didn't feel like he deserved to be a part of it; not when he was the one to always go angry at even the silliest of occurrences. He definitely would not fit in.

Just then out of nowhere, a scent caught his nose again. Oh, why must he have the appetite of a black hole? Surrendering to the fruit-trance yet again, he let himself be carried to a fruit that possessed a cyan color. This time however, everyone noticed that he had wandered off. Unfortunately…

"Wait! Stop!" Yoshi cried out.

"What?! What's the matter?" Blue asked, slightly unnerved as he scarfed down the berry.

"That fruit..." Yoshi said anxiously. "That fruit you just ate… it's… a blimp fruit."

"And that means…?" Blue questioned in fear, when before he could connect the meaning of the name to the fruit, he suddenly became a practical hot-air balloon and rose at a steady speed. His tunic was shredded from this sudden development, and he found himself panicking and in tears.

Vio, noticing that Blue was holding his breath, called out to him. "Hang on, Blue! Try and swim down, and we'll try to help you! Whatever you do, don't-" he tried to finish, only for Blue to bawl in despair at the loss of his garb. Because he let out so much air at once, he flew around the place like a deflated balloon before descending and crashing on the ground with a rough landing. His eyes looked like they were ready to cry a thousand tears, and his hat landing on his eyes from the flight did not help matters. Everyone rushed to comfort him, including passerby Yoshis, giving him shoulders to wipe his tears on before he cried himself to sleep for an hour.

Upon waking up, Blue saw numerous amounts of Yoshis heading north from where he was resting. Curious, he asked what was going on.

"Oh, Yoshi told us that now in the evening is when the Yoshis go for their daily feast of fruit out about a mile from here," Vio answered. "They were hoping you'd come along once you felt better."

"Well, I'll tell you something," Blue growled. "That pitiful moment with that fruit there NEVER HAPPENED! IF YOU AS SO MUCH TALK ABOUT THAT MOMENT OR ABOUT FRUIT AGAIN, I'LL-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BLUE!" an unlikely voice shouted. It was Red's, surprisingly enough. "I KNOW THE REAL YOU IS IN THERE SOMEWHERE," he began while Green, Shadow and Vio stood in total shock, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF MY BROTHER!" he yelled at Blue.

"There's no one inside of me Red," he rebutted. "Why couldn't you just stay human so that I didn't have to get dragged inside of this?" he asked menacingly before he kicked Red in the leg. He clearly didn't know his own strength, because it was strong enough to give him a heavily bruised ankle.

As Red cried in pain, the others tided to his injury and comforted him while shooting hurt and disappointed looks at Blue. It only took their scowls of anger to let him know that what he did was up to Red to forgive.

"I-I did-didn't-" he stuttered before being cut off by Shadow.

"Well you DID!" he replied in fury. "How DARE you do that to him! You know, he looks up to you! You'd be lucky if he still does…" he stated bluntly.

Blue stayed silent for the remainder of the time that Red was being healed. He would be fine by next morning, but he could probably only limp at best for now. Blue wanted to cry then and there for the rest of his life, but he felt himself trying to stay "strong." Why did this side of him have to torment Red like this? Was he so depressed all the time that he had to take away happiness from him? He felt like there was no redemption anymore. As the others helped Red up, they decided that it would be best to shrug this moment off and forgive Blue, despite the fact that he now felt horribly depressed.

"Come on, Blue. Let's follow the other Yoshis," Green said.

"Let's just put this in the past," Vio complied.

"I'm sorry I said that, Blue" Shadow apologized. "Do you forgive me?"

"Without question," Blue stated. "But you don't have to forgive me," he said. "I deserved all of the bad things this day gave me."

"No… That's not true. Don't you EVER say that," Shadow replied. "I know what you can do that might make you feel better though. Red could use a faithful steed," he said as he smiled sweetly.

Without complaint, Blue lifted Red onto his back and began to walk along his brothers to where the Yoshis were gathering, remembering those tearful eyes Red had when he always hurt him, especially now. He kept a calm face, but was silently suffering on the inside. He didn't notice that Red had gladly forgiven him and was enjoying a ride on his big brother's back. He wanted to enjoy this, but thinking of Red always brought him back to all the times he brought him suffering.

They arrived and ate, and Yoshi even let them stay at his place for the night, seeing how everyone was exhausted. It was then that Blue suddenly realized that he hadn't noticed that Red was back to normal.

"Hey, guys?" he asked. "I've got to ask why Red's human again."

"Just NOW you've noticed that?" Vio asked, looking up from his book dumbfounded. "I've been trying to read up on that strange occurrence. I think I'm getting close. Ah! Here it- What?" he asked, stunned with what he read.

"What? What is it?" Blue asked, curious.

"This can't be right. Yoshi?" Vio said, worried. "Could you read and check on this?" he questioned.

Yoshi came over and looked at the page before his eyes went wide with horror.

"No no no!" he panicked. "This can't be right! It's only supposed to last a day!" he exclaimed before reading the page more closely. He then saw the dire mistake he had made in his reading; a mistake that would cost Blue his humanity longer than he wished.

"What? What do you mean supposed to only last a day?" Blue questioned angered and worried for his being. "Did you mess it up somehow? How long does it actually say?" he asked.

In fear, Yoshi showed him the page. Upon reading the statistics, he froze up…

The book showed that Yoshi eggs were also a magical source of happiness therapy for those that were not Yoshis, and that those transformed by Yoshi eggs would retain their new shape for up to a MONTH while those that had enough happiness for the transformation to deem its existence unnecessary turned back into normal within two days tops.

Red whimpered in fear, for he knew what was going to happen next.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Blue shouted. "So I'm gonna be like this for 30 DAYS?!" he raged. Quick to jump to conclusions, he pointed to his brothers.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he ranted. "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GO THROUGH THIS TORMENT?! WHY DID RED AND YOSHI HATCH A PLAN THAT MADE ME DEPRESSED?! Why-?" he stopped when he saw Red with his sad eyes again. Whether he was a Yoshi or not, the sight of seeing his brother in such a state was enough to sedate him and bring himself back into control. He remembered what would happen every time he blew up on Red. He instead calmed down and made this his final question:

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"Oh, Blue," Green said as he hugged him. "You really didn't want to become a Yoshi did you?" he asked. "I'm so sorry we weren't there to help you feel better today. I say that as a brother and a leader. You were right about that one time; the time we were on that boat: I guess I do stink as a leader."

Red, Vio, Shadow, Yoshi, and the other Yoshis came up to him to provide him comfort.

"I'm sorry for acting up earlier, Blue," Red stated. "I know you didn't mean anything you said or did back there."

"I'm sorry for all of the teasing and lack of support as well," Vio said.

"Yeah… I guess we got so carried away with seeing your misfortune that we forgot to take action," Shadow exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!" Yoshi cried. "I should have never even thought of that plan if I knew this was going to happen!

Everyone hugged the blue hero to try and give him consolation, and it did that and something else.

"Guys," Blue started. "I want to confess something. I secretly wanted to be a Yoshi, but I was too carried away in my own fears of what my fans and enemies would think of it. In that regard, you were right, Shadow. I just wish I could undo all the hurt I caused everyone today." He started to tear up. "I'm a Yoshi. I'm supposed to bring smiles. N-Not frowns!" he bawled.

"Blue! It's okay!" Vio soothed the upset dinosaur. "We can always start anew tomorrow, just like Red said."

The mention of Red's name made Blue tremble with sadness. He wanted to make it up to him right now. He felt like he failed him in some way.

Red, with a sense of courage and assurance, went over to Blue and began petting him on the head like a dog. Blue did nothing to fight this, and looked up at him with a dog-like smile. He needed this transformation after all. He wanted to be able to fight the urge to suddenly go red on those he loved. Becoming a Yoshi may have sounded far-fetched to him at first, but now, he realized that it was his key to conquering his fears. Everyone stayed around for an hour and a half more to soothe the hysterical hero before returning to their own homes, bidding him farewell and wishing him luck in finding happiness. The five heroes then went to sleep along with Yoshi.

"Don't worry, Blue," Red said as he turned off the light. "We'll help you fight those monsters inside and outside of you." Funny how it took this transformation for Red to begin protecting Blue. It was usually the other way around, but Red saw that Blue needed love and support more than ever right now. He would help him…

 **Well, I must say... that was quite sweet of Red. It seems that not all hope is lost, despite what went down. Perhaps Blue CAN find some happiness after all. He just needs some guidance and support. Hopefully, he can persevere and come out on top. It would be awful for more negativity to befall him at this point!**


	10. Ch 10: A Nightmare and a Second Chance

**Welcome back... to Blue Happiness! Pay no mind to the chapter title down below... or do... It's actually quite the eye-catcher. As you can guess... Blue's torment is not quite over. The only question is... what will he experience, and how will this affect his goal? Can he weather the storm and get past this mind-blockade? Or will he be forced to give in? Nintendo owns all of its characters, not me.**

Chapter 10: A Nightmare and a Second Chance

As they slept, Blue began tossing and turning around 2' in the morning. He was clearly being tormented inside his mind by a vicious nightmare. What was it?

"AAAARRRRGH!" a voice screamed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" it shouted. Coming from the shadows, the wielder of hurtful words was obviously Blue. He was a Yoshi in the nightmare, but unlike in reality, he had his hammer with him. "WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY ALL THE TIME, RED?!" he asked like a prowling monster. He advanced on a terrified, crying Red as the latter tried desperately to distance himself from the blue dinosaur.

"C-Cause I thought it would help you feel better?" the scared red hero replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blue laughed like a villain. "HAPPINESS ISN'T NEEDED IN THIS WORLD! ONLY STRENGTH!" and with that, he pounded Red so strong that he fell unconscious. Green, Vio, and Shadow then appeared.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" asked Green.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Vio scorned.

"And to think he looked up to you too…" Shadow seethed.

"You need to be taught a lesson," he added while Meta Knight's mask suddenly flew down onto his face. His now red eyes glowed before casting a spell on the now frightened blue Yoshi Link. Before he knew it, he was growing to gigantic proportions, all while something else was happening.

"Yo-Yoshi?" he asked in fear. "Yoshi Yoshi Yosh Yo Yo!"

He was losing his human speech as his height continued to climb nightmarishly high. As his head busted through the building that they were in, he could see that Arcy, Zelda, and the Knights of Hyrule were there as well. He tried to reason with them, but all that came out was Yoshi language. He was doomed.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE! THE MONSTER'S BACK!" Arcy screamed.

"KNIGHTS OF HYRULE! HEEEELLLLLP!" Zelda shouted.

"All right, men!" the Links' father ordered. "TAKE DOWN THIS BEAST! WE CAN'T LET IT GET AWAY THIS TIME!" he commanded.

"Yoshi?" the giant blue Link exclaimed in fear and sadness.

"CHAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGEE!" the knights cried as the swarmed the terrified Yoshi that was Blue, all while he screamed in terror.

All of a sudden, Blue gasped and woke up. Red wasn't unconscious, and if anything, was starting to wake up from all the noise he caused. Green, Vio, and Shadow were not casting a curse on him and were waking up as well. He had not become a giant and everyone he knew wasn't trying to destroy him. He breathed a sigh of relief before shedding even more tears, soaking his blanket with waterworks. He tried pretending to be strong, but it seemed that that side of him was only there to taunt him now, laughing that he had given it up for a transformation that had gone horribly wrong.

"Blue?! What's wrong?" Red asked in concern for his brother.

"Blue?! Are you all right?" Green chimed in.

"What's the matter?" Shadow asked.

"A nightmare?" Vio guessed.

Blue nodded in tears and did not hesitate to tell them the full version of the brief but very realistic horror show that he experienced. Everyone hugged him tight, and Yoshi even ventured out and brought back a melon and some grapes for him to eat. Upon swallowing the midnight snack, he felt much more relaxed and calm. He didn't know what it was about Yoshis and fruit, but he was thankful that it was enough to relieve him of his emotional angst. Thanking Yoshi for the food, he went back to sleep along with everyone else. Little did he know though that Red kept watch over him for the next hour before going to sleep as well. He was indeed lucky to have Red as a brother. He promised to himself that starting tomorrow he would do everything he could to make sure that that nightmare that he had would not become reality.

And do everything he did. When Vio woke up next morning, he noticed that Blue was missing. Alerting the others to this, they quickly rushed out of the bedroom only to find an exhausted Blue at the kitchen having recently finished making breakfast.

"Breakfast… is… seeeeerrrrrrrvvvvved," Blue trailed off, nearly falling over.

"H-How long did you take to make this?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm not gonna say…" Blue replied. "Can we just eat?" he asked.

"Of course, but your eyes are kind of red!" Green noticed. "Are you sure you got enough sleep?" he asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me," Blue tried to assure them.

"Blue? Is this about that nightmare you had last night?" Red asked. "Listen! It's okay! I forgive you for what happened yesterday. We ALL do."

"Blue, we said we were going to help you, and we're gonna follow through with our promise!" Shadow promised. "Don'cha worry 'bout a thing!"

They ate the carefully prepared meal, Blue much slower than the others, and found that this meal was nothing like they had ever tasted. It was the best batch of pancakes and strawberries they ever tasted, and not just for the Yoshis! Everyone's faces brightened up upon eating the first morsel.

"WOW! HOW'D YOU MAKE THIS, BLUE?!" Green asked, overjoyed and shocked at the same time.

"THIS STUFF IS AWESOME!" Yoshi cheered, scarfing down the meal in record time.

"Aww man!" Red pouted. "You're making me jealous!" he teased. Why did he have to turn back into normal so soon?

Everyone finished their meal before Yoshi waved everyone goodbye and wished Blue good luck. The Links decided to go to the city where this whole adventure started. They strolled along, Blue staying less hidden than yesterday, when suddenly, something caught Vio's eye.

"Hey, Blue," he pointed out. Before them, they could see a young girl about to run into some boys wearing shades. She had oddly shaped ponytails that didn't look like they were made of hair, and they were colored black while tipped with dark purple. She wore a black skirt and skipped about, humming a tune she knew to herself, seemingly oblivious to the people she was about to run into.

"Hmm?" Blue noticed the girl in question. He wasn't entirely focused on the fact that the girl was potentially running into danger as much as the fact that he knew her from somewhere. Yes! This girl was a fan of his. WAS. One day, when she got to meet him, he was initially warm and receptive to her… but then he blew it when some punk kids came in and he changed his demeanor so he wouldn't be made fun of. She then stormed off in tears before he could do anything to make amends. Now, however, he had a chance to start anew, just like Red said. He wasted no time in walking up boldly to her before greeting her.

"Hello," he said.

"Oh, hi!" the girl said ecstatically. "Wait! Are you…?"

Blue braced himself for any potential outburst of anger when she would find out that it was him and not a genuine Yoshi. What he got, however, was unexpected:

"A- A- A YOSHI?!" she beamed in excitement.

"Well, you see…" he started.

"Oh my gosh! They told me you cute dinosaurs were only a myth! A legend! Now I can prove them wrong! C-Could I take a picture with you?" she asked.

"Um… Sure! A picture would be great!" he exclaimed.

"Ooooooooiiiiiieee!" she squealed. "I actually get a picture of-" she was cut off mid-sentence when she saw four Links standing side by side with Blue nowhere to be seen.

"Oh. Oh I SEE," she huffed. "YOU GOTTA RUIN EVERYTHING, DON'T YOU?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" she wailed in despair. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD A HEART!" she said as she stormed off yet again.

Blue looked on in sadness and disappointment as the sunglass jocks came nearby.

"Heeeeyyy, Blue," one of them said with a smug look on his face.

"Wait! Hold up!" said another. "Is the blue hero gonna CRY?!"

"Of course he will. Told you he was a wimp on the inside," the third one mocked.

It only took these words to snap Blue out of it and give him determination to try and right his earlier wrong.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called as he ran after the distraught girl. He was thankful that he was much faster now, elsewise he may not have caught up with her.

"Go AWAY!" she yelled as he tried to catch up with her. Unbeknownst to the both of them, the bullies were following them with mock interest. Thankfully, so were Green, Red, Vio, and Shadow, and they looked ready to defend their brother if anything went south.

 **Well... Quite the cliffhanger if I do say so myself. I apologize for this, guys, but I feel that there is no better way. Speaking of uploading styles, I would like to tell you something: as of late, I've been uploading chapters every Saturday morning. You know that much. Furthermore, if the chapter reaches less than 2,000 words, I post another one with it out of guilt. However, with the faster rate I'm cranking out these chapters on my computer, it gets kind of boring just waiting to upload every weekend. So... I want to start a poll for you viewers. I want to give you a choice on what you want. Do you want me to keep doing a weekend update, or do you want me to do uploads every 2-4 days, depending on when I finish a chapter? I'm not sure how this poll system works yet, but I know this: if I do not get enough votes by a certain timeframe (by Tuesday afternoon I'm hoping), I will, by default, do the latter option.**

 **With that said, I have other news that I hope to follow through with: I'm starting a deviantart account to post this story on! I must confess that I'm likely only to post writing on my account, but hey, that's just me. I can't wait to get crackin' on another account, and if/when I do, I plan to upload at the rate I hope to do for this account as well.**

 **Anyways, I hope to see you again real soon. Until then, I have a request for you: root for Blue! He's so close to the start of something awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning of Redemption

**Hey guys! This is Pikmin-Volt here again! I'm back with chapter 11, the one that turns Blue's story around. I got absolutely no results back from the poll, so I will now post more often (though I may have messed something up in the poll; I'm new to this, after all. I'm also sorry for setting a poll minimum limit as well. That was rather childish of me). I really hope that I tapped into the heartwarming quality of this chapter enough so that you can feel the joy of this one. Please read and review, and as always, Nintendo owns its characters, not me.**

Chapter 11: The Beginning of Redemption

Blue finally caught up to her, and they both stopped running. The girl was still quite upset, and Blue could understand this. He hoped that he had enough Yoshi in him to bring her happiness and perhaps earn her forgiveness.

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong. For that, I'm very sorry," he apologized.

"Yeah. I've heard that one before," the girl said under her breath. "YOU BECAME ONE OF THEM JUST TO MOCK ME!" she shouted in tears.

"No no no!" Blue panicked. "That's not it at all. Do you REALLY want to know how I became a Yoshi?"

The girl stopped crying and waited for an answer.

Blue told her all about how my accident turned him into a Yoshi, how he initially resented the transformation, but how his brothers and the main Yoshi himself helped him discover who he really was. Overtime, the girl was won over as he told his tale, and she was smiling brightly when he finished.

"You really DID change, didn't you?" she asked.

"I've got ways to go, I'll tell 'ya," he started, "But I think I'm becoming a better pers- er, dino because of this."

"Well, I'll tell you this," the girl stated. "Being a Yoshi suits you. I believe your story. You want to be nice, but it's people like THEM who stop you from doing that!" she correctly guessed. "Speaking of…" she began, before turning around to the faces of the bullies. She walked up right to them much to the Links' horror.

"NO! DON'T!" Blue yelled, not wanting her to get hurt. The other four were ready to leap into action. Only…

The girl jumped and slugged the first bully in the face before grabbing his unconscious form and hurling it into the second guy. The third bully was left in shock for a moment before trying to throw a punch at her only for her to jump up and climb on top of him before jumping on his head, knocking him to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" she asked furiously while holding his hair.

"Game over?" he whimpered in fear before she slammed him into the pavement. All of the Links were left with mouths agape.

"H-How did you…?" Blue stuttered.

"Oh. I forgot to say. I take kung-Fu," she said proudly.

"Wow. I feel much safer with my decision knowing that people like you are around," he joked.

"Well, security for the innocent needs to start SOMEWHERE, right?" she joked back.

"Aren't you kung Fu people supposed to use your skills for probable cause only?" he asked.

"What? That WAS probable cause," the young kid replied. "They were threatening your happiness," she said. "Besides, as you were telling me your story, I saw a glint of… sadness in your eyes. Like there was something that was… wanting desperately to be free but unable to escape. That something was your joy." It was just like Red explained yesterday! "And now? You're letting it bloom without a care! I'm so proud! You've clearly come a long way since we last met!" she cheered. "Now then, how about that selfie?!"

"Of course!" Blue exclaimed. Finally, he felt the joys of kindness! He was starting to see the benefits of not being angry in situations.

The girl took out her "I-phone" which itself had a strange appearance of a miniature squid.

The selfie came out wonderfully. Blue smiled and made a victory sign while the girl winked with one eye and held her hand out like some sort of fashionable version of Frankenstein.

After the selfie, Blue and the girl waved goodbye to each other as Blue regrouped with his brothers. He then thought of something.

"Hey! Do you think you could tell me your name?" he called out to the excitable girl. He didn't have a crush on her per say, but he really enjoyed her company, even if it was only for a few minutes or so. To him, she was like the gatekeeper to a new world filled with love and not this so called "power."

"Callie," she replied. "I'm actually not a human either! I'm a… special sort of species. I'll tell you more about it later! And before you ask, I know we'll meet again REAL SOON."

"(Real soon?)" Blue whispered to himself in confusion, wanting to know what that could possibly mean before snapping back into reality and waving back to her.

"Um… See you soon too, I guess," he answered, still baffled on why she could foresee such an imminent meeting. Could her species see the future? Perhaps Vio could search for the answer later.

Callie giggled and gave one final wave to him before heading off into the horizon.

Meanwhile, Blue's brothers came up to him, all of them wearing bright and cheery smiles on their faces.

"Well, Blue?" Shadow asked.

"How did it feel?" Vio questioned in anticipation.

"I-I don't have words," Blue answered, lost in joy. At that moment there, he was SO HAPPY that he was transformed into a Yoshi, and really wished that Red was still one too so that he could have an even more grand time. "Is this what you feel like all the time, Red?" he asked.

"Not all the time of course, but yes, I try to stay happy, hoping it'll rub off of you someday," he replied. NOW Blue understood why Red wanted to be a Yoshi. He wanted to express his personality in a physical form, and there was no better choice than transforming into one of the most joyous animals ever.

"Well, I can say this, Red," Blue started. "Your plan worked. You had every right to talk as if there was some other 'me' that time yesterday, because in all honesty, you were right. I needed to break free from 'him.'"

Those were the only words needed to make Red perk up and start crying tears of joy. Yes! His plan in bringing out Blue's true side was working at last!

"Oh, BLUE!" he cried into his arms. Blue looked at him like the most loving brother in the world and held him tight as if letting him go meant the end of this touching scene.

Speaking of, this spectacle had touched the hearts of Green, Vio, and Shadow, who themselves started choking on their tears. Red was usually the person to cheer them up when feeling down, but all it took was this contagiously happy act from last one they would expect to bring them closer to him.

Noticing his brothers' state, Blue pulled them into the hug and held them tight to the point that they couldn't breathe.

"Thank you," Blue kept whispering over and over again to them. As he spoke, his voice gradually changed to that of a Yoshi's, but he didn't mind. If anything, he welcomed this involuntary change in tone, because he knew it reflected what he was really like.

When he let go and everyone's sobs faded away, he was so psyched that the first words he shouted in his new voice were what nobody would have expected to hear the day before:

"What's next, guys?" he asked eagerly.

"Wait, hold up!" Shadow exclaimed. "Is BLUE asking what's next? This must be the happiest dream of our lives!" he cheered.

"A dream come true at that," Vio finished for him. "We're actually going back to Hyrule Castle. Green told them about what happened with you, and rest assured, they won't chase you out this time."

"All right!" Blue triumphed cutely. "Let's go! I'm not afraid!"

"Now THAT'S our Blue!" Green beamed. "You heard him! Let's go!"

Everyone began to rush towards the castle quickly when Blue skidded to a halt and turned to Red.

"Hey, Red?" he started.

"Yeah?" Red acknowledged.

"I'm so sorry about your ankle," he said. "How is it?"

"It's okay, and my leg's as good as new!" he assured the blue hero.

"That's good to hear," Blue replied in relief. "Although," he started again, much to Red's curiosity.

"Hyrule Castle's a long walk from here, and I'm sure you don't want to truck it all the way there." At this, Red instantly perked up and his eyes went wide.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked, hopeful.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he beamed in joyful tears yet again, practically throwing himself onto Blue's back. The blue dinosaur then took off at "super-sonic" speed as Red called it, all while the both of them were having the times of their lives. This was indeed a dream come true for the both of them. They finally got to see Blue's joy that was sealed away for so long and what a kind, loving brother he was.

The two zipped right by Green, Vio and Shadow, waving as Blue carried on.

"We'll see you at the castle!" Blue waved to them.

"Ha ha ha! See you too, bro," Vio chuckled. Next to him, Green and Shadow were letting loose with their tears at this heartwarming moment.

As Blue dashed to the castle, a sudden thought crossed his mind: he forgot his hat at Yoshi's house! Would they even know it was him?!...

Of course they would. He was being overdramatic. Green had told them the whole story, and even if they still wouldn't accept his new appearance by some slim chance, his brothers would defend him, and he was sure of it.

 **D'aww... Blue giving Red a ride almost made ME cry, and this time, they're BOTH enjoying it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, short as it was (so you know what that means). Next up, our heroes return to Hyrule Castle to right the chaos that ensued the previous day! Keep cheerin' for Blue, everyone!**


	12. Ch 12: Making Amends at Hyrule Castle

**Well, here I am again! Last we left off on Blue Happiness, Blue got a brush with the very thing he hoped he'd find, and he's ready to find more of it, even if it means shedding the visage of who he thought he was, no matter who may oppose this change! To start, he and the other Links are headed to Hyrule Castle to patch things up with the residents from yesterday! What'll happen? Find out NOW! (BTW, Nintendo owns all of its characters, not me.)**

Chapter 12: Making Amends at Hyrule Castle

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle, Zelda, Arcy, and the Knights of Hyrule were waiting for the Links to arrive, Blue more so than the rest. Green was a person to trust, and if that blue creature really was a monster, he and the others would have Blue saved from the "clutches of its wrath" by yesterday. This strange animal had to be Blue. Of that, Zelda had no doubt. Arcy and the knights however were not so easily convinced of Green's tale. They were still uneasy about letting a being that they never saw before into their castle. The knights had their swords sheathed, prepared to use them would the situation arise.

Only, upon seeing the creature carry who they knew to be Red from a distance, they had second thoughts. He was being ridden on like the most loyal of horses, and they could clearly see excitement in both of their eyes. Not only was this dinosaur voluntarily giving one of their own a lift, but as he and his rider approached them, the blue creature's expression was clearly akin to… Blue's. Something about his mood was odd, though…

He looked joyful, more so than anyone had known him to be. His eyes sparkled with gratitude and enjoyment. Could they be sure this was him? His mood was so different…

As the steed and knight riding him approached, they greeted the unsure but mostly relieved residents of the castle. Both Blue and Red were unusually similar in saying hello to them, which only increased their confusion and perplexed thoughts.

"Blue?" Valenzuela was the first to ask? "Is- is that you?" he stammered.

"Yeah! Er- yes, Sir Valenzuela. This is and always has been Blue," Red confirmed.

"He's not a monster of some sorts?" Arcy asked on edge.

"Ma'am, as far as I am concerned, even if this was not Blue, what he is now is NOT a monster," Red replied, patting his Yoshified brother on the head as the latter blushed.

The other Links were approaching just as their father stepped up to the front of the crowd to look at Blue. He only needed to see those shining blue eyes of his to be totally convinced.

"B-Blue?" he started to cry.

"Yes, Dad. It's me," he replied in a Yoshi's voice.

"I-I'm so…" their father began before Blue wrapped him in a hug.

"It's okay," he assured as their father hugged him even more tightly. "It wasn't your fault."

At that moment, his eyes dilated like a dog's yet again while he looked lovingly to the captain of the knights. Any hostility that had happened yesterday was forgotten by everyone.

As Blue and the others made their way through the crowd of apologetic people, they eventually reached Zelda…

"Green told me of what happened to you," she started. "I did some research on the animal you transformed into, and I found out that we REALLY overreacted yesterday. Please forgive us."

"Zelda, what happened yesterday doesn't matter," Blue replied. "I was being grouchy, and they helped me change my ways after we left."

This didn't sound like Blue at all. Usually, he would have said something along the lines of a simple "Apology accepted," but he was being so… open about what happened recently that Zelda couldn't help but wonder if there was any angst inside of him.

"Blue? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worried. "Are you sure you aren't concerned with what's happened to you?"

"To be honest… no," Blue revealed. "I feel like I could fly in the air like this. Y-You know: I feel so overjoyed in this form that I actually WISH that I could stay like this for a long time, maybe even forever. Listen, Zelda. For all the pain I have ever caused, I regret it. All of it. I felt that turning into a Yoshi would help me start over, and the crazy but awesome thing is that it's working. I want to make amends with everyone I love that I hurt. I-I know it won't b-be easy," he started to tear up, "But I-I want to be the s-sweet and f-fun l-loving brother that t-the others know I am," he sobbed. "I d-don't want to c-care what everyone t-t-thinks."

"Blue…" Zelda sympathized. She felt terribly sorry for the blue hero, so much that she felt the need to do something to comfort him. Walking up to him, much to his surprise, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to let him know that everything was going to be all right. It only took that to brighten his mood.

His cheeks went red, much to everyone's heartwarming.

"Aww, he's blushing," Red noticed.

"And his tail's wagging too," Shadow giggled.

"Come on, guys. Don't tease him," Vio said.

As Blue looked back at Zelda and her reassuring face, he lost any regrets that he might have had at that moment about transforming. Everyone he knew was accepting this new change in him, and he could now live in relief for it instead of fear.

"T-Thank you, Zelda. I-I'm so HAPPY that you and the others are there for me," he cried in joy.

"You're welcome, Blue," Zelda replied while giving the dinosaur hero a tight hug. After calming down, Blue asked what she wanted to do. What she replied with could not have given him more joy, or nostalgia for that matter:

"Let's go to the hillside we all used to play around," she replied with a serene yet excited tone in her voice.

The Links cheered, and Blue even offered her a ride which she obliged to. Upon arriving, they played games like tag for half an hour before resting. Arcy arrived with snacks, but they were not worried this time. They knew that she knew that the adorable dinosaur was their blue friend.

"I've got treats for everyone!" she alerted everyone. Blue was obviously the first to shoot up from his resting spot.

"Yes, yes," she chuckled. "I have some blueberries and melons too." At this, Blue held his hands out like paws and panted again like yesterday, but he didn't care for it this time.

"Dawwww, you're so CUTE like that!" she giggled. "I-I'm so SORRY for what happened yesterday!"

"It's okay!" Blue replied without a care of yesterday's events. "C-Could I have some fruit please?" he asked like a toddler.

"Of course," Arcy said, much to his joy. He instantly scarfed down the contents of the basket without a second thought and spun in the air.

"YUM! That was AMAZING!" he beamed.

"His new appetite sure is something, isn't it?" Shadow noted.

"It's very healthy too," Zelda added. "Yoshis are such fascinating creatures. I can clearly see why Blue likes this." As she finished saying this, something above her caught her eye. It was a lot of apples dangling from a tree, beckoning to be picked. Blue had traced her vision to said delicacies, and immediately assumed that she wanted some.

"Would you like those?" he asked.

"They certainly would be a nice treat," she answered. "Though, that's a tall tree. I'm not sure even the five of you could re-"

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence when Blue suddenly jumped and fluttered in the air before using his tongue to grapple one of the branches. He then swung himself up from below and somersaulted off of it before taking hold of another one. As he approached arm's length of the apples, he reached out and took them by hand, gathering a full dozen of them before leaping back down and presenting his findings to the other five.

Green, Vio, Shadow, and Zelda were shocked while Red broke out clapping to end the silence.

"WOW, Blue! Those were some awesome acrobatics!" he cheered.

"Why, thank you," Blue said as he took a bow. Heading over to them, he suddenly felt an apple bonk on his head, which caused him to stumble a bit.

"Oof," he grunted. "Well, that's one more apple, right guys?" he joked.

Only, the others looked (comically) afraid at what was about to happen next. Green pointed up to the top of the tree, and Blue glanced up before realizing what they were so scared of…

Apparently, his swinging from one tree branch to another was enough to shake the tree which in turn caused the apples to start rolling off. As Blue tried to run, he was suddenly piled on by bushels of them, much to everyone's shock.

"BLUE!" Green shouted.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked in concern.

Eventually finding his way out of the fruit, Blue emerged from the pileup looking none the worse for wear. As he climbed out of the apples, he gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"Well, I was hoping for twelve of those or so, but you know, 50's good too," he mused while everyone laughed.

"Anyways, would you like one, Zelda?" he asked while holding one out to her.

"Blue, you didn't have to do all of that," she exclaimed.

"Hey, I figured if I can do it, then why not?" he replied. She went to hug him and give him thanks for doing that as well as giving her a fun time.

They played a while some more before Arcy came over to them again, this time with a letter. She had a worried look.

"Arcy?" Zelda asked. "What's wrong? You seem frightened."

Arcy did not say anything, but handed her the letter that had a cross stamp all too familiar with her.

Noticing Zelda with the letter, the Links stopped their activities and approached her, concerned as her face too took on a scared visage.

"Zelda?" Green asked.

"What's wrong?" Vio added.

"Y-You've been invited to Smash Bros. by Ganondorf and Bowser," she replied, distraught. They instantly got the message. However…

"There's more," she added. "Look."

They all crowded around to read the "invitation" and discovered that it was worse than they thought it would be, for the letter read as so:

"Greetings Miscreants,

This is the Dark Lord of Hyrule, Ganondorf. Bowser and I saw your duel yesterday (and Red's too), and we must say, we were rather amused by your little acts. You probably want to have a better fight than that, no? Let's strike a deal: ONLY you and that fluff-filth Red fight Bowser and me, or I'll PERSONALLY soil what's left of your reputation. MEET US BY NOON.

'DIS'Respectively, Ganondorf"

They only stared at the letter for a few seconds afterwards before Blue broke the silence.

"No!" he exclaimed. "THAT's where I draw the line! I won't let them threaten this peace! I won't let them threaten my decision! (I won't let them threaten Red!)" he muttered. "If they want me, they can take me on ALONE!"

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled.

"Blue! You can't fight them both ALONE!" Vio informed him.

"They'll wipe the FLOOR with you! No offense," said Shadow.

"I hate to say it, but they're right," Green chimed in with worry. "We don't want you to get physically AND mentally bashed again."

"He WON'T!" they heard a voice cry. Said voice was Red's, and he had one mean glare of determination. "He won't lose! I'LL help!"

"Red?" Zelda asked. It seemed this day was full of surprises. First, Blue and now Red were stepping up to the front lines. She wanted to try and coax them to stop, but she knew what their answer would be.

"Red? Are you serious?" Vio asked in silent worry.

"D-Do you know who you're going to fight… WITHOUT us?" Green tried to convince him.

"Yes," Red replied boldly. "I know that these nasty guys would pull such a trick, but I'm not afraid to accept their invitation. I said that I would protect Blue to no end, and I want to follow through with that promise."

Blue, stunned in silence for a moment, shook his head and tried to interject and convince him not to join him.

"Red," he started. "I don't want you to put yourself at risk. WE don't want you to put yourself at risk. Do you know how TERRIBLE we'd feel if something happened to you?" he started to cry. "I don't want you to end up li-like… like I did. Please…"

"Blue…" Red replied, unafraid to voice his thoughts. "I'm TIRED of watching those sick people heckle you endlessly. I know it's taken its toll on you. Every time they've made fun of you, and not just yesterday, I wanted to stand up for you, but I was always too afraid to do it. So… p-please," he started to tear up as well. "Please let me j-join you. I w-want to keep helping you find joy, a-and fighting alongside you I feel will let me defend your TRUE side. P-Please. PLEASE LET ME TEAM UP WITH YOU!"

"Red…" Blue said. "You REALLY want to fight? It's gonna be brutal…"

"Honest, Blue," he replied. "I don't want to watch you suffer anymore."

"But, what if we lose?" Blue fearfully noted.

"I'll be there every step of the way," Red reassured.

"All right," Blue triumphed. "Let's battle!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"I'm coming with you! I want to see this too!" Zelda announced.

"R-Really?" Vio asked. "But what if they don't let you?"

"Let's try at least," Zelda exclaimed. "I want to watch you pummel those beanies to the ground, which I KNOW you will!"

"Wow," Green replied. "Once a fiery princess, always a fiery princess! You heard her! Let's not keep them waiting!"

Everyone marched to the exit when, much to everyone's expectation, the guards came and prevented the princess from leaving.

"Princess Zelda, where are you going?" one asked.

"I want to watch Blue and Red show Bowser and Ganon what for!" she remarked.

"I apologize, Princess," he told her. "But we cannot allow for such a risk like this to be taken. If something happened to you-"

"If something happened to me," the princess started, "I think I could hold my own! Even then, THEY would save me!" she gestured to the Links.

"Princess, you know that this is not how it works," he chided.

After a flurry of an argument where the Links stood in awkward silence, it appeared that a consensus was reached: Zelda would not go with them to watch Red and Blue fight. She was disappointed, but she seemed rather calm about it.

"Oh well," she stated plainly. "We tried, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Shadow began. "Weren't you eager to come with us just a few seconds ago?"

"I was, but I can always watch it from afar too, you know?" she replied with no doubt in her voice.

"O-Okay then," Green stammered. "We'll see you later."

"See you soon!" Zelda replied. As they walked away and waved goodbye to each other, Zelda gave them a suspicious wink…

 **Well, yet another shot at righting a wrong from yesterday, huh? Seems Blue and Red got one more fight to show off Blue's new moves as well as their teamwork! Blue's ready this time, though, and so is Red! Find out next time on how this fight goes down! Pikmin-Volt... away!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Second Fight: Part 1

**Well... here we are again at the Smash Bros. stadium, back to see how the fight between Blue and Red vs. Ganon and Bowser goes down. How will the match go? Will Blue crack under pressure of this fight and the possible mockery that might ensue? Will he be forced into fear yet again? Find out now! As always, Nintendo owns its respective characters, not me.**

Chapter 13: A Second Fight: Part 1

As they approached the stadium, they could already see that matters were in chaos and upheaval. There were some people, the Koopalings really, smack-talking about Blue as if he wasn't there, while others were protesting against this impending fight, even challenging Bowser and Ganon themselves out of anger and defense. Then, there were those who watched with worry if Blue was going to show up, and even then, they were worried about how the fight would go down.

I was one of the worried ones. I wanted to take my Mii Fighter Sword and fight Ganon there and then, but I was too overcome with fear and guilt of what happened yesterday to do so. Kaitlin was alongside me and attempted to comfort me, but to no avail. I was seriously starting to be deathly afraid for Blue's sake, but what I saw next gave me a wave of surprise and a newfound boost of confidence for the heroes.

Before us all, Blue and the others walked up proudly to the crowd, giving the most determined death-glares ever seen, especially Red and Blue. As they approached the mockers, they gave them a mean look in their eyes to show that they meant business. Blue then turned his gaze and met eyes with me. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for my mistake, but all he did was give me an understanding and reassuring nod that let me know that he was ready. As he and Red approached the dastardly duo that was Bowser and Ganondorf, they gave each other that same nod that he gave me and bravely walked up to confront them.

"Well? We're here," Red boldly stated.

"Yeah. Seems like you've got quite the crowd going for this fight too," Blue noted.

"Save your remarks, pests," Ganondorf scowled. "We're about to give you a whole new world of PAIN!"

"YEAH!" Bowser growled. "We'll make sure we crush your spirits THIS time!"

"Ahem!" Ganon suddenly coughed in annoyance. "Make your pathetic preparations and meet us on Hiding Is for Wimps!" As they walked off, the whole crowd could clearly see an argument starting between the two.

"And you were WONDERING why I betrayed you during the struggle for Subspace," Ganon muttered. "You have TOO MUCH villain decay!"

"At least I don't fall to young children!" Bowser retorted, not remembering all of those times Yoshi and his pals gave him the old one two.

As they walked off bickering, I took the moment to go to Blue and try to talk some sense into him.

"Are you sure you know what you're DOING, Blue?!" I asked in shock.

"One hundred percent," he replied. "Those two hounds want a fight? They've got one!"

"But you don't even know how to FIGHT as you are right now!" I explained to him.

"Do I?" he asked before busting out and demonstrating practically all of his moves in less than thirty seconds. "I wasn't so good yesterday because I was being grumpy about it. But thanks to you, I know for SURE that becoming a Yoshi was what I needed!" he cheered.

"Blue? Are you-?"

"OK?" he finished. "Oh, I'm better than ever!" Yes! It was him all right! For the first time since yesterday, I felt like he actually had a chance.

As they headed to the training area, Master Hand and Crazy Hand greeted them. They apparently had some news for them.

"Hello, Red and Blue," they said in unison. "We're here to wish you a good fight and something else."

"What would that be?" Red questioned.

"Well, Blue's battle against Meta Knight wasn't so great yesterday, but something positive DID come from it," Master Hand spoke.

"What?" Blue asked, curious.

Without further delay, Crazy Hand presented a bag with a wrench insignia on it to Blue.

"During your fight, you picked this up," Crazy Hand informed.

"Oh yeah," Blue remembered. "It was about halfway through when I got this."

"Well?" Crazy Hand said.

Wasting no time, Blue found that the contents contained a custom move that could replace his normal special. Instead of swallowing enemies whole, he could utilize the ability to stick out his tongue with so much speed and force that it could deliver a damaging jab to those it attacked.

"Hmm…" Blue thought. The ability COULD probably give them an edge. And it DID seem similar to swordplay, which he specialized in.

"Let's try it!" he confirmed. "I'll give this new ability a shot!"

"All right!" they cheered, complying with the blue hero's request. With his new ability, he practiced it on the training dummy a few times before feeling confident about his skills in performing it. He had to admit that he thought he made the right choice; he was able to juggle the bag for over half a minute with his new move like it was some sort of volleyball.

Eventually, the time came for him and Red to face off against Bowser and Ganon. Unlike yesterday, where Blue wouldn't even show his face, he looked more than confident when approaching the field this time.

Red looked at his brother, and was elated in what he saw he knew to be him: a proud, confident soul that had so much love to offer and defense to provide when needed. No matter what would happen, he would be grateful for his change.

They stepped up to the platform to meet their foes in combat while the Smash Bros. Hands gave their speech.

"It seems our Red and Blue Hylian fighters are MORE than ready to fight this time," Master Hand noted.

"Bowser and Ganon may have gotten the fight they wished for, but will it work in their favor?" Crazy Hand questioned the audience.

"I sure hope not," Green muttered.

"It's okay, Green," Vio soothed. "Red and Blue aren't two to go down so easily."

"I wish that was ME up there," Shadow said.

"I know," Vio replied.

As Blue and Red walked to the teleportation platform, they gave their best wishes to each other.

"Good luck," Blue said.

"Thanks," Red replied. "You too."

They arrived to my fighting stage and met face to face with the two villains, ready to finish what they wanted to start.

"This is where it ends," Ganondorf said.

"Oh, save your speech!" Red retorted. "We're ready for the main event!"

"Well, I can't say I expected such words from the red one," Bowser mocked.

As the four adversaries gave each other a stare down, the countdown began.

"3…2…1… GO!" Master Hand exclaimed.

And with that, the clash began. It was a three-stock, no-holds barred beatdown with attacks flying left and right.

Red took a swing at Bowser, who dodged with ease before countering with a forward smash. It hit him with full force, sending him reeling back a fair distance. He recovered quickly and rejoined the fray, however.

Blue, meanwhile, went after Ganon, trying to land a kick on him. As slow as his adversary was though, he was pretty flawless in dodging his onslaught. Blue tried ground pounding him, only to miss and pay for it in the form of a Wizard's Foot.

A smart bomb appeared, which caught Bowser's eye. While Ganondorf had Red and Blue distracted, Bowser went over to grab it before hurling it at the two unwitting heroes. He scored a direct hit, and Red and Blue were bounced around like pinballs before flying out of the "box" area of the stage and out of bounds. They were one stock down each.

"Are you even TRYING? Bowser mocked. Blue, however, would not give into this taunt. He knew that he wanted him to go mindlessly mad so that he could gain the upper hand. It may have worked before, but not this time. He charged at the Koopa King, hoping he would take the bait.

Indeed he did, for he attempted to snatch the blue hero, only for him to dodge at the last second before attacking him with a flurry of egg tosses.

"Not bad," Blue mused. "I'm no ranged expert, but that was a lot of damage there."

"Grr…" Bowser growled. "We're just getting started," he said before letting loose a stream of fire, burning Blue for a significant amount of damage. Blue retaliated by creating an egg around him and ramming into Bowser with full force, juggling him in the "death box" and pushing him to a percentage high enough so that a solid attack could knock him out.

"Little blue annoyance," Bowser fumed as he tried to ground pound Blue, only to whiff the shot and expose himself to a painful forward smash. It wasn't enough to outright knock him out of bounds, but the more hits like this he took, the greater the chances of such happening there were.

Red and Ganondorf continued to duke it out as well, though Red was unfortunately on the receiving end of being overwhelmed with attacks. He tried cornering him with smash attacks and arrow shots, but he was missing and getting smacked for it. Ganon unleashed a full-on Warlock Punch, which nearly sent him to his doom had he not teched on a lone platform and recovered with an upward Great Spin. As the red hero panted, clearly pushed to exhaustion, Ganon began to taunt him.

"Is that all you have?" he asked. "Come, now. I thought you sealed me away with that loathsome sword of yours. Oh, wait. Your brothers were WITH you there, weren't they?" he mocked. Red was not one to give into insults, and continued to give it his all anyways. He actually managed to score a few hits on him via some bombs, which threw the dark lord off balance. He took this chance to land a perfectly charged up smash which brought him to a high percentage.

However, Bowser and Ganondorf were ready for a moment like this, and began using aerial strikes together in an effort to ward off the two heroes. Red and Blue were forced to back off from them, but little did they know that they were headed straight for each other. Upon bumping into one another, they noticed that they had fallen right for their trap. Bowser prepared his Whirling Fortress move while Ganon initiated a Wizard's Foot kick.

Unfortunately for them, they did not anticipate the event of Blue's and Red's fast reflexes taking over at that moment. Blue flutter jumped out of the range of attack while Red leaped upwards before striking down with a down aerial, causing for Bowser to bounce off the walls before heading straight to the out-of-bounds zone to the side. After regrouping, Red and Blue saw that Ganon was standing where a bob-omb recently appeared. As the two gave a quick nod to each other, Red tried to strike Ganon from the side, only to hit nothing but thin air. However, that was his intention, for in doing so, he diverted Ganon's focus directly to him and nothing else. That was when Blue seized the moment to toss an egg over to the bomb and detonate it, sending the dark villain right out of the box, and near the upward out-of-bounds area. Unfortunately, it was barely not enough to K.O. him, and as he fell back down, the Smash Ball appeared.

Wasting no time, Bowser tried to claw it in hopes of breaking it, but was unable to do so before Blue jabbed him with his tongue. Ganondorf tried to give it a kick, but that too was unable to do the trick, and if anything, caused it to float towards Red and Blue. Red tried to poke it with his sword, but struck nothing as it floated to Blue. Blue threw an egg and stuck his tongue at the glowing orb, successfully receiving its power. Just when he was about to use it though…

Bowser had come by in a full rampage, and had snagged him before delivering a body slam to him and knocking the powerful item out of him. Shocked, Blue tried to win it back, only for Bowser to perform a solid ground pound onto it, taking its power…

He used it immediately, transforming into a monstrously huge form called Giga Bowser. As Ganon looked up and laughed at the heroes' sudden disadvantage, Bowser proceeded to go all out full offense on the disadvantaged duo, trapping them in an icy smash attack before letting loose with a terrifyingly large flamethrower. He then tried to ground pound them, but they both got out of the way in time. As they continued to dodge his moves, they unknowingly backed themselves right into Ganondorf, who used this opportunity to give them a nasty Warlock Punch. They flew right into Bowser, who struck a clean blow using his up smash. They were sent into the sky, resulting in an explosive K.O. for the both of them. They were down to one stock, while Bowser had two and Ganon had three. Matters were not looking good…

As the two touched down from the respawn platforms, Bowser transformed back into normal, and he and Ganondorf were giving them a couple of snickering faces.

"Just face it," Bowser laughed. "You won't be able to beat us."

"Say goodbye to the strong visage you once knew, blue hero," Ganondorf taunted.

"Ganon…" Blue started. "I didn't accept this fight to defend my so-called reputation…"

"You LIE!" Ganon replied in fury. "I know YOU! You are NOT fooling me!"

"I'll admit, I was quite offset with what happened yesterday," Blue told the pair of villains calmly.

"But I came back today to teach you two bullies a LESSON!" he cried while giving Bowser a grueling upward kick, sending him into the camera screen.

"HEY! YOU TRICKSTER!" Ganon accused.

"Please! Like you're any BETTER?!" Red shot back.

In pure anger, Ganon rushed forward and took Red by hand, but before he could do anything else, Blue came to his brother's rescue and rammed into him, releasing the red hero from the dark lord's grasp.

"UuuurrrRRRRGH!" Ganon shouted in rage. The gloves were off now. He tried delivering a down aerial to Blue, but missed and left himself open to another upward kick, which sent him flying outside of the stage as well. Perhaps, the two Links had a chance after all.

 **To be continued... I know... I'm awful for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, but hang tight! After all, it seems that Blue is more difficult to break than last time, and both of them ARE gaining and edge over the two bad guys. I know that I've already asked you of this before, but let's keep cheerin' for our heroes!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Second Fight: Part 2

**Hey guys! Pikmin-Volt back here again, bringing to you the second part of the second fight scene of Blue Happiness! Hope you enjoy the conclusion of this battle, and as always, Nintendo owns its characters. Let's go!**

Chapter 14: A Second Fight: Part 2

Speaking of, the spectators were all watching, every one of them on edge. The Koopalings were starting to become annoyed that Red and Blue weren't finished off yet. They heckled loudly at them, but then to their surprise, they found practically 4/5 or so of the audience heckling back at THEM. They were clearly touched that Red and Blue, the ones who they thought fell right into Bowser and Ganon's trap, were turning the tide around and beginning to take a stand, and there was no way that they were going to accept this negative feedback anymore.

"Oh, COME ON!" Roy Koopa shouted. "They should just give up NOW!"

"Why don't YOU give up!" I yelled back, not caring if it would make him any angrier.

"Why YOU!" Iggy screamed at me.

"Oh, please," I brushed him off. "We KNOW what's gonna happen. They've come through in the end before, and they'll do it AGAIN!"

"We'll see about THAT!" Morton said with his hands grabbing his wand. Seeing this, I knew what he was going to do. In order to stop this manipulation of the battle, I did what I never thought I would have to do…

I rushed over, shoving some crowd members out of the way, before yanking the wand out of his grip with all my might. I then immediately used its power to shrink him and the others down to "microsize," effectively ending any possible threat that they imposed on the fairness of the match.

"I agree," I started slyly. "We WILL see about that… WITHOUT any interference!" I demanded. "Look at you. So small… I could CRUSH you RIGHT now…" I grinned with a slasher smile.

"But I won't," I concluded. "It would be awful of me to do that, and I'm sure Bowser would just come after me as such." I held out Morton's wand. "I'm sure you'll want this back?" I asked. "Here's the deal: You don't make any sort of trouble until this match is over, and I'll give you your wand back. However, cause ANY mischief (which I know you can STILL do in that size), and your wand gets it. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Y-Yes," Morton squeaked. The others hastily nodded to satisfy me.

"Good," I replied. I casually walked back to my spot with the Links as they all stood there with mouths agape.

"What was THAT?!" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"What WAS that?" I answered back. "They were threatening the integrity of the match, so I decided to threaten them back."

"I-I did NOT know you had that in you," Green replied. "Remind us to stay on your good side."

"Hee hee. I get that a lot," I replied.

Anyways, upon returning to the fight, one could clearly see Blue and Red slowly gaining an edge over the other two. This was because Blue proposed the strategy of switching targets; now he would go after Ganon while Red would take Bowser. It seemed to be working too, for Red was able to predict Bowser's attacks more easily as well as recover from any damage he might have received, while Blue was able to easily bring the pain to Ganondorf without breaking a sweat, also receiving minimal damage under this new plan.

Blue continued to pummel Ganondorf through a series of egg tosses and tongue jabs, and was eventually able to push him out of bounds once again, bringing him to one stock remaining. Red had accomplished the same feat via repeated arrow shots and Great Spins before finishing Bowser off for the second time with an upward aerial. This was it. These next moments would decide the winners of this battle…

"So… it's come to this…" Ganon said, disgusted that the two heroes came this far.

"Guess so," Blue replied.

"Let's finish this," Bowser demanded.

"CHAAAARRRRRGE!" they all cried out. As they rushed towards each other, Red opened up with a dash attack, barely missing Ganon but grazing Bowser as a result of the combo attack that he followed up with. Blue, meanwhile, had used Bowser's hitstun as an opportunity to land a bruising ground pound, dealing significant amounts of damage. However, he did not see Ganon behind him, who used his chance to grab him before doing some damage and throwing him. He recovered easily and stood in place for a second before he got an idea: taunting him. Of course! With the two of them at their limits, there was no better way to get the upper hand than to provoke them into some mindless fighting. With this in mind, Blue began to chase his tail around in circles and call out to the audience, and Ganon INSTANTLY got the message. Enraged, he attempted to nab him yet again, but Blue swiftly dodged out of the way and fluttered over to the lone platform near the edge of the stage. There, he continued taunting the dark lord in an effort to continue the fight. Ganon didn't disappoint, though what happened next was by all means hysterical…

As Ganon climbed up the ledge, he found no sight of Blue. A hand reached out and tapped the back of his shoulder. Turning around, Ganon saw that it was the blue Yoshi Link he wanted to drive into the ground, but it seemed that his adversary had other plans. He quickly jumped into the air before turning around and wagging his tail with all of his might, perfecting his back aerial. As he waved his tail around, Ganon's face was relentlessly slapped to the point where he had noticeable red marks on his visage. The attack struck him so fast and so many times that he was temporarily disoriented. That was not all. Apparently, while this moment happened, someone walked into the stands just in time to witness the hilarity of the Lord of Darkness getting slapped around like some sort of ball.

"Hello, everyon-" the voice stopped mid-sentence. It was Zelda, and she had walked in on Blue slapping around Ganon like a parent chastising their disobedient child.

"Huh? *Cough* Zelda?" Green asked, trying to calm down from Ganon's humiliating moment. "W-What are you doing here?"

"HOW did you get here?" Vio added in confusion.

"Oh, easy," Zelda replied. "The staff has their patterns that are quite easy to figure out. What? You look shocked. I TOLD you I wouldn't miss Blue and Red whip those two evildoers, so here I am!" she beamed. "Anyways, how's it going?"

"Better than expected!" Shadow laughed aloud as he pointed to the replay on screen. Apparently, the Smash Bros. hands thought that this moment was funny too, because they broadcasted the entirety of it to the ENTIRE audience. Zelda, the Links (including Red off in the battlefield), Kaitlin, the rest of the crowd and I laughed our faces off at this spectacle, for it was clear then and there who was going home in embarrassment today.

Returning to the scene of the battle, Ganon had barely recovered from Blue's tail slap combo, almost missing solid ground when trying to find a landing spot. As he came to his senses, he saw Blue heading down straight towards him, and he looked ready to finish their standoff. As Blue approached him with an egg tossing offensive, he attempted to dodge the attack, not being very successful in doing so. He tried to use his up special in an attempt to turn the battle around, but Blue saw this coming and dodged out of the way and continued with the flurry of eggs, each one wearing out the wizard more and more. Ganon stood in place on top of the "death box," panting heavily as Blue looked at him with an adorable yet fierce death-glare. As Blue dashed towards him, he attempted to dash forward himself and Flame Choke him, but his sluggish movements had become all but too predictable for our blue dinosaur hero at this point. Jumping up into the air, Blue gave one last glance to him before flipping and crashing down onto the ground with full force, sending Ganon into the camera screen one last time before he was down for the count. With him finished, he turned his attention to Red, who was holding his own but indeed struggling.

Bowser took hold of the red hero and body slammed him into the ground with full force, sending him a far distance. Red recovered, but Bowser let loose with a forward smash as soon as he touched the ground. Taking advantage of the distraction, Blue jumped overhead and unleashed his down aerial onto Bowser, delivering heavy amounts of accumulating stacked damage. Bowser reached out to seize him, but he jumped out of the way, giving Red the chance he needed to land a blow on the vulnerable villain. He knocked him into Blue's range, who responded by giving him a forward kick into the red Link, who wasted no time in giving Bowser a spin with… well… a Great Spin attack. They continued to juggle the cornered king for a few moments, much to the audience's hysteria, before Bowser decided that he had enough of this.

Recovering from Red's slash, he slammed down onto the ground with his down aerial, blowing the heroes back with slight damage. He gave a solid kick to Blue as revenge for his "mistreatment" earlier, knocking him out of the fray (but not the battle), before turning to Red and breathing fire on him, stunning him and making him weak to his next attack. He proceeded to use his Whirling Fortress, which racked up heavy damage on Red, who was also sent flying. He endured the damage, but another Smash Ball had just flown into view, and Bowser was already going for it.

He tried ground pounding it, but the orb barely flew out of his range in the nick of time. He tried breathing fire onto it, which landed a few hits on it, but not enough to break it open. He tried clawing it, but every swing of his arm was in vain, as he whiffed every shot.

As Red got back onto the platform, he seemed rather hopeless at what was occurring. Bowser would get the Smash Ball by the time he got there, and when he would use the final smash, it would all be over. Why did it have to end like this? They were doing so well! Blue was finally going to win with sincerity and not aggression! This couldn't happen!

And it did not. As Red began to slump down in tearful defeat, he heard a light, yet familiar voice call out to him.

"Red! Get it!" he heard. It was Blue, and as he said this, he tossed an egg over to the Smash Ball, scoring a direct hit on it. It didn't break it, he knew that would happen, but the impact was enough to send the orb of power over to the Red hero.

Understanding, Red took his sword and jabbed it into the Smash Ball, obtaining its power and regaining all hope and confidence at the same time. As Bowser cried out in disbelief, he watched as Red sent out the beam of light to him, trapping him in the Triforce as he gave the koopa king a ruthless smackdown with his part of the Four Sword. Finishing the move, Red gave one final swing with all of his might, sending Bowser far out.

Unfortunately, it was not quite over, for Bowser had recovered from the attack and made his way back to the top of the death-box, where he cornered Red.

As the child looked at his menacing face with fright, afraid that this was the end, he saw from the corner of his eye, a blue flash heading straight for them, or rather, for Bowser.

Bowser heard clamping footsteps, but it was too late. Upon turning around, he was met with the split second image of Blue prodding him in the stomach with his tongue. He went flying off to the right of the stage before howling in defeat in an explosive K.O.

At long last, NOW it was over. As Blue looked into the distance to where Bowser flew off, a pat on the head got his attention. It was Red, and he had the biggest and happiest eyes that anyone who had known him saw. He was crying an endless stream of joyous tears, glad that they not only defeated the dastardly duo, but that Blue had also saved him in his moments of peril.

"We… we did it," Red spoke in awe.

"Yes indeed," Blue replied calmly. "Thanks for helping me in this."

"Hey. It's what the others and I are here for," Red said. "I love you, Blue! You're the best brother that anyone could ever have!" he cheered in tears as he hugged the blue Yoshi Link.

Not even trying to resist, Blue let loose with his tears and returned the hug, which felt like it lasted for an eternity (in a good way of course). Before they returned to the stadium where they would be congratulated, they gave each other a high-five/four when an amusing development occurred.

Blue felt something odd, when he and Red saw that his tail was wagging in happiness.

"Heh… It's like it has a mind of its own," Blue mused.

"Hehe!" Red chuckled. "It only makes you look cuter."

His tail continued to wag before stretching up to Blue's hand. Blue got the message.

"Oh. Do you want a high fi- er… four too?" he asked it.

It made a nodding motion, and Blue and Red posed for their high five/four once more, this time with Blue's tail joining in. Everyone in the audience laughed at this comical and heartwarming act as they started to disperse and leave.

 **Well, there you have it. Blue and Red secure the match, and as a bonus, Blue saved his bro from a pinch! What an adorable dino of a guy! Well, see you next chapter where Blue and Red get congratulated!**


	15. Chapter 15: Cheers to our Blue Hero

**Hello! Pikmin-Volt, back from the dead! No, not really, but here I am with chapter 15 of Blue Happiness! Here, we get to experience even more of Blue's newfound title namesake (as well as how I react to my little promise with the Koopalings)! Without further ado (Nintendo owns all of its characters and elements), enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Cheers to our Blue Hero

As they returned to the stadium, Blue and Red could see many fans, fighters and mere spectators alike, roaring in delight with some rushing towards them.

"That was SO amazing, you two!" Princess Peach told them.

"The way you fought for your brother was a sight for sore eyes, Blue," Ike joked.

"Blue! Can I have an autograph?!" one of Rosalina's Lumas asked frantically, waving a pen and a piece of paper.

"Sure!" Blue complied, signing it without hesitation.

The Luma squealed in happiness as he floated back to his mother, Rosalina, gleefully showing her his gift. She, in turn, gave a kind and loving glance to Blue, who waved back as she left with her stellar children. Blue and Red continued to wave to the cheering fans when they saw us approaching them. We were applauding them with excitement, ever joyous that they came on top. We were getting close to them, when all of a sudden Kirby appeared.

He floated over the rest of the crowd to greet the two heroes, clearly ecstatic.

"WOW! You guys were AMAZING!" he cheered. "You ROCKED those meanies!"

"We sure DID! But Blue took care of the loose ends, not me," Red pointed to his brother.

"Oh, Red," he blushed. "You helped."

"Yeah, that may be true…" he started. "But this fight was for YOU, bro! Don't you see how AWESOME being a Yoshi is?"

"I do, Red," he replied. "The moves I have are amazing, but I'll always remember this the most for all the LOVE you guys gave me. Thank you."

Kirby's friends dropped in as well, and they were all impressed.

"You literally slapped that guy like a volleyball or something!" DeDeDe laughed. "You did good there, kid!"

"I was PARALYZED with shock at how AWESOME your new fighting style was!" Red Dee explained.

"You showed those baddies who's BOSS!" Green Dee spoke.

"You turned their invitation trap into a COMEDY show! And THAT'S a good thing!" Yellow Dee joked.

As Blue laughed and chuckled along with them, he saw Meta Knight approach him. He hoped he earned his trust back.

"Blue…" the knight began. "Do you SEE now how wonderful Yoshis are? Did you NOTICE how lucky you were to have such an opportunity?"

"I do, Sir Meta Knight," the blue dino answered. "I wish I didn't say those things yesterday. I wish I wasn't so self-centered and cruel," he teared up. "I'm sorry."

"It is all right, my fellow knight," Meta Knight reassured. "It is difficult in a world like this to express your feelings. Becoming a Yoshi is your FIRST step to a better life."

"I agree," Blue cooed. "I want to keep this up! Even if I'm not going to be a Yoshi forever, I want to change for the better."

As he said this, the conversation was interrupted when the crowd suddenly began to boo and laugh at something, or rather, a couple of people.

Indeed, it was Bowser and Ganondorf, and they looked like they had seen better days. I didn't know about anyone else, but _I_ didn't feel any sympathy for them this time around. They planned a trap to humiliate my friends, and they got what they deserved in return. People threw the classic tomatoes at them, telling them to mess with someone their own size and to leave the Heroes of Hyrule alone. It was then that I knew that something was missing in the picture: the Koopalings! I remembered how I shrunk them down as punishment for trying to turn the fight in Bowser and Ganon's favor. I guess it was time to give Morton his wand back and reverse the spell that I had cast on them. Or…

Right on cue, I felt a small tug at my pant leg. Looking down, I saw that it was none other than that brat Morton who wanted his wand back.

"Oh, let me guess," I started. "You want THIS back?" I asked while pulling out the wand.

He may have been microsized, but I could clearly see him nodding frantically.

"Oh, all right," I said. "Here you go."

Only, I let the wand drop from my hand, causing its orb to shatter into pieces upon contact with the ground. I looked down with a sly smirk and saw Morton and the others with eyes of horror and disbelief. Morton angrily squeaked at me, I'm guessing for breaking his wand (I don't know).

"What? I said I'd give it BACK," I chuckled. "LET THIS BE A LESSON TO YOU SMALLFRIES," I concluded with a pun before walking up to Blue along with the Links, Kaitlin, and Zelda.

"You were WONDERFUL, you two," Zelda cheered. "You whipped them but well."

"You were GREAT!" Shadow cheered.

"You did OUTSTANDING," Vio mused.

"Of COURSE! What else could we expect from our blue and red bros?" Green chimed in.

"Blue, you make a FANTASTIC Yoshi," Kaitlin assured him.

"That was some REMARKABLE teamwork there," I said.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Blue and Red replied.

As the whole group of us left, Blue proposed that we stop by that one man's fruit cart that he visited yesterday. Everyone agreed, and we were on our way.

"Well, here we are together again," I noted. "Kind of reminds me of how this whole thing started."

"Yeah," Green noticed. "Except I think we can end THIS adventure on a happy note."

"Agreed," Vio added. "By the way, Blue, you seem pretty excited…" he started.

"I guess so," the blue hero replied before suddenly realizing the context of what this meant.

"Oh… You mean…"

"Yep… I think you're going to be normal again real soon…" Shadow pointed out.

"What do you think of that?" Kaitlin asked him curiously.

"I-I'm honestly not READY for that," Blue joked. "I've had too much of an adventure to call it quits now. Dare I say, I-I actually might want to be like this for a LONG time."

"Oh, Blue…" Vio sympathized. "Even if you did that, there would have to be at least one moment in your life that you would wish to be human again."

"I guess…" Blue surrendered to the notion.

As we chatted, a scream was suddenly heard, startling everyone.

"NOOOOO! DON'T! PLEASE!" it cried to no avail. "STOP!"

"What's going on?" Green asked.

"Nothing good, that's what," I replied. "We gotta stop whatever's happening!"

Nodding, everyone rushed over, only to find the fruit cart clerk from yesterday sobbing on the ground.

"No… Why… Th-Those terrible people…" he choked on his tears.

Noticing his state of angst, Blue rushed over to him.

"A-Are you okay, sir?" he asked with concern.

"I-I'm all right. B-But… I've been ROBBED!" he wailed. Blue gasped, and the rest of us stood with shock.

"Someone stole your cart?!" Kaitlin asked. The clerk sadly nodded. He had more to say.

"T-They suddenly tackled me to the ground before running off with my cart and *POOF!* disappearing!"

"Disappearing?!" Shadow asked, suspicious with a hand on his chin.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" Green asked.

Ignoring him, Shadow turned to the clerk.

"Do you mean 'disappearing' as in suddenly vanishing into thin air?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," the clerk replied, surprised. "H-How do you k-know?"

"We're an unusual bunch," Shadow stated plainly. "Stuff like this is MINOR for US. Where do you think you saw them go last?" he asked.

The clerk, with an ounce of hope, pointed in front of him where there were tracks that abruptly ended within only a few feet.

"Come on!" Shadow beckoned. We followed.

We tried searching around every corner of the town, hoping that we would find some sort of clue. Unfortunately, no one had come back with any luck. We were stumped. Defeated. Blue told us of how that clerk gave him the best feast of fruit that he ever had yesterday, so we HAD to return the favor by helping him out too. But how were we to find him?

"Let me try some magic," Shadow insisted. He closed his eyes and let go of all bearings, trying to see if he could sense the presence of the thieves. He had started to feel something, when he suddenly keeled over in aching pain.

"AAAAGGH!" he screamed.

"Shadow!" Vio cried. "What happened?!"

"T-There's a-an incredible source of d-dark power nearby," the black-clad hero replied. "I-It's covering up the fruit in some sort of f-f-field. It won't let me sense it w-without… AAAGGH!"

"Easy, Shadow," Green replied.

"Wait!" Kaitlin announced. "Shadow, did the darkness feel REALLY close when you felt it?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah," he answered weakly.

"Then those bandits should be here nearby!" Kaitlin concluded as she noticed me looking uneasy.

"What's wrong, Chris?" she asked.

"That's a pretty valid conclusion there, but the question is… why would simple robbers use such dark magic?" I asked with suspicion.

"That's a good question, but for later," Zelda replied. "We have an even bigger issue: how are we going to find these marauders if Shadow can't sense them?"

Meta Knight stepped forward. He easily had the answer. He possessed an item that could easily find and vanquish darkness. However…

"I am sure that BLUE can find it," he insisted confidently. Everyone stood in shock.

"ME?!" Blue pointed at himself in surprise. "BUT HOW?! I CAN'T SENSE LIKE SHADOW CAN!"

"Ahh, but you can sense those fools in another way," the knight answered him.

"Eh?" Blue questioned, trying to figure out what he meant, until he suddenly remembered yesterday's events. He remembered what drove him to walk off from his brothers when they were walking home from the Smash Bros. event that time. IT WAS FRUIT! YES!

"I REMEMBER!" Blue beamed. "I know how to find those freaks!" he triumphed.

Wasting no time, he began sniffing the air, seeing if he could pick up even a hint of fruit. He searched for around five minutes, when he suddenly perked up.

"Aha!" he cried. "I've got something!"

He played a game of hot and cold with the scent, slowly zeroing in on the target. As he got closer, he started hearing faint noises. As he approached what he believed to be the thieves' hiding spot, he gave us an assuring look. Jumping into the air, he prepared to ground pound the spot, when suddenly…

"HA!" a voice screamed, taking everyone by surprise.

 **Uh-oh! Looks like one final fight's about to ensue here! Are you ready to witness one more roundabout of attacks? And who exactly are the thieves? Maybe it's- What? You thought I'd actually TELL you? C'mon! You'll have to find out next time in BLUE HAPPINESS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sudden Grudge Match: Phase 1

**Hey, viewers! How are you doing? When we last left off on Blue Happiness, we were seeing our hero receive some congrats, only to walk into a robbery of a crime scene. It looks like the culprits have been found, but who are they? Let's delve into this and find out! As always, Nintendo and its material is owned by it and not me!**

Chapter 16: Sudden Grudge Match: Phase 1

Before Blue could even hit the ground, three figures jumped up from underneath him and flung him towards our direction. He landed okay, but as he looked up, everyone got a clear eye of who stole the fruit.

"YOU!" Red noticed with anger.

It was those three jerks from before who attempted to humiliate Blue, and they had nearly made the perfect getaway using the powers of darkness as a cloaking device!

"YOU'RE TERRIBLE! I THOUGHT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO TO OUR BROTHER WAS ENOUGH, BUT THIS IS LOW!" Green yelled.

Getting the message from what Green said, Kirby took a defensive stance.

"What do you want with us?" he asked. I decided to take the opportunity to ask something else alongside him.

"And who are YOU?" I questioned angrily.

"Oh… we…" they said in unison as they started to glow. "Are… just three of the troublesome..." They started to shapeshift. "Bothersome…" The glow subsided. "KOOPALINGS!" they chanted, much to our shock and horror. It was Lemmy, Larry, and Bowser Jr.!

"And WE'VE got a score to settle with YOU, Blue!" they pointed at him angrily while he took a fighting stance himself.

"We saw what you did to our dad, you blue hotheaded dino!" Larry seethed.

"There's no WAY we'll just let that slide! Not at all!" Lemmy angrily informed Blue.

"Yeah! We're gonna rough you up, you senseless, prehistoric loser!" Jr. cried out.

Blue glared at them, when something caught all of our eyes. Behind Bowser Jr., a girl popped into our view. She was tied up, and her mouth was muffled. It only took the Links, Kaitlin and I a moment to realize from the long, unusual pigtails and the purple and black outfit who it was…

"CALLIE!" Vio shouted.

"You SCUM!" DeDeDe breathed out in rage.

"What?!" Larry asked, nonchalantly. "She was in our way. Besides, our dad's after her for trying to interfere with our plans, so she's coming with us as well."

"No you DON'T!" Red Dee cried out. He took aim and threw a spear with all of his might, only for the three troublesome kids to suddenly whip out their clown cars, their titular vehicles, and take cover in them, completely nullifying the Waddle Dee's attack.

"Grrrr…" Red Dee growled in frustration.

"I thought we already TOLD you idiots…" Lemmy started. "We're taking BLUE down first! The rest of you can follow afterwards, but until then…" he waved his wand, suddenly generating a barrier that cut the rest of us off from Blue, "SIT TIGHT!"

With that, the battle suddenly began. The Koopalings all floated in their clown cars, out of Blue's reach, or so they thought. Blue may not have had his Smash Bros. abilities as he was outside of the stadium, but he could definitely still use some mad skills. He flutter jumped over to Larry and let his tongue loose like some sort of lasso. Larry was thus pulled out of his vehicle and spun around like he was on some sort of amusement park ride before being slammed into the magical barrier, causing a small dent in it. As he made his way back to his vehicle, dazed and confused, he noticed that Blue wasn't done yet with him, as he saw two feet come down to his face, giving him a good stomping. Larry limped back into his vehicle a little worse for wear, but still invigorated enough to continue the fight. Lemmy, meanwhile, had activated his clown car's boxing gloves, and while Blue was occupied with Jr., gave him a full wallop that nearly sent him into the wall.

"Come on, Blue! You can do it!" King DeDeDe cheered.

"Don't let those attacks slow you down!" I cried out.

Blue got up quickly, and, focusing on Lemmy, fluttered up to him. Just as Lemmy was going to punch him out again, Blue used his tongue to latch onto one of the arms before anchoring the ENTIRE clown car to the ground and RIPPING it off with full force.

"HEY!" Lemmy screamed in anger. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Oh, please!" Blue sarcastically replied. "I'm sure your dad has PLENTY more of those!"

"NO ONE talks to my brother that way!" Bowser Jr. angrily protested, swooping down in an attempt to ram Blue, who jumped and stomped him in retaliation. Growling angrily, Jr. attempted to rush at him with his clown car's wheels. He didn't mow him over outright, but he managed to push him aside and floor him for a moment. Blue quickly recovered and latched onto Jr.'s clown car with his tongue. As Jr. humorously tried to shake him off (surprisingly to no avail, considering how fast he was spinning), Blue saw an opening on Larry and leaped off Bowser Jr.'s vehicle and onto Larry's. As he approached, he scuttled with his legs with all of his might, rapidly kicking the baddie. Disoriented, Larry swooned over and nearly fell out of his car.

"G-Guys," he said, dazed. "I t-think we need to abandon ship while we've still got our bargaining chips, no?"

"Urrrrgh! I hate to say it but you're right," Bowser Jr. noticed. "This dude's probably only gotten STRONGER from all of this."

"Let's fly!" Lemmy implored.

"See you later! We had fun!" Larry mocked as they began to fly off beyond anyone's reach.

"NO!" Blue cried out. How were they supposed to save Callie and the fruit cart now?

"Oh, but the fun's just getting started!" everyone heard a voice cry out. It was Callie, and she gave everyone a clear wave, obviously free of the bondages that held her!

"WHAAAAT?!" everyone shouted.

Wasting no time, she appeared to transform into a squid before super-jumping out of Jr.'s clown car before landing on the cart below it and cutting the rope that it was suspended by. She took hold of the handle and braced herself for a rough landing on the ground next to Blue. The cart landed with a crash, but upon quickly checking inside for the contents and giving a smile, one could guess that no harm came to the fruit. Turning around, she saw everyone, even me and Kaitlin who expected nothing less, with frozen stares.

"Oh, come on!" she started. "If you think a kung-Fu fighter's going to let herself get caught that easily, then you're CLEARLY out of your minds!"

Meanwhile, above the buildings, the Koopalings could be seen VENTING in anger. They had it ALL, and suddenly, this pesky little girl had undone the entirety of their work in mere SECONDS.

"Grr… Lemmy!" Bowser Jr. shouted. "I TOLD you an Inkling wouldn't be held by ropes and a muffler alone!"

"I'm sorry, Jr.! That's all we HAD! We had to enact this plan right after dad grew us back to normal size! Which meant that we had to do it FAST! You think I had TIME to be more prepared?!" Lemmy ranted back.

"I don't know… YES?!" Jr. screamed at him while everyone else stared awkwardly at this argument. The three eventually got their "cool" back, and floated down closer to the young squid and dinosaur, clearly ready to take back "what was theirs."

"You haven't won YET!" Larry seethed.

"Guess it's only FAIR that it ends like this!" Lemmy said.

"Guess so," Blue replied. "Callie, I have a LOT of questions for who you ARE exactly, but those can wait. Right now, I have to ask: are you ready for this?" he asked her.

"Oh, PLEASE!" Callie giggled. "Ready doesn't even begin to DESCRIBE how prepared I am for this! LET'S RUSH THESE CLOWNS!"

 **Well, it looks like Blue's not alone in this! He's got the likes of Callie helping him, and with her new Kung-Fu moves she's got, I'm sure that they'll both wipe the floor with our tricky villains! I've got the next chapter ready, so sit tight, and of course, comment and review please!**


	17. Chapter 17: Sudden Grudge Match: Phase 2

**Here we go, guys! Pikmin-Volt back here with the continuation of the fight of Blue and Callie vs. the Koopalings! Hope you brought your snacks with you to sit back and enjoy the fight, 'cause KO's are about to happen! Nintendo owns all of its material, not me. Anyhoo, have fun!**

Chapter 17: Sudden Grudge Match: Phase 2

And so it continued. Thanks to the event of Blue plucking off the boxing glove from Lemmy's clown car earlier, Callie was able to utilize it as a weapon, swinging it around like a club, which would prove very useful in the battle. To note was that she was using very unique stances that none of us had ever seen before, though it did look familiar to something Kaitlin and I saw before… We just couldn't put our fingers on it. Back to the skirmish, Blue was focusing on Larry, while Callie had her attention on Lemmy. They kept an eye on Bowser Jr. in case he tried to be sneaky, pushing him at bay if needed.

Blue scored a kick on Larry's clown car, nearly causing it to scrape on the ground. Callie herself had transformed into a squid and super-jumped above Lemmy, landing on his ride and swinging the fist she had in repeated downward motions in an attempt to wind him. Lemmy eventually regained his senses and shook her off, while Blue flutter jumped into the air and crashed down onto him with a ground pound.

"Hey! I thought you were going after Larry!" Callie complained.

"I know!" Blue replied. "You just looked like you needed a hand there, no pun intended," he said as he looked at the boxing fist that she was holding.

Blue managed to kick Larry's car before swallowing it whole and spitting it out into the magic ring that the showdown was taking place in, making the crack in it even bigger. It was at that point that Blue knew what he had to do: if he flung his and Callie's opponents into the ring long enough, the others would be able to help as well! Noting this, he tried bashing Larry into the barrier some more, only to get punched out by the clown car's boxing gloves. However, that was a terrible mistake on Larry's part, because soon enough, Larry's vehicle became victim to the same fate as Lemmy's, and it was reduced to one arm.

As Blue took his prize, he held it out to Callie.

"Care for another one?" he asked.

"I don't usually do dualies, but sure!" the young squid replied, accepting the new boxing glove as a second extension of her moveset. She quickly put it to work as well, dodging Lemmy's one-handed punch before rapidly swinging both arms one after another, and knocking his car into the wall, putting even more pressure on it. Lemmy noticed this, and attempted to fix it with his wand, only for Callie to leap up, punch the wand out of his hand, shattering it, before delivering a grand slam that sent him flying out of his vehicle and into the wall, which now was susceptible to even the weakest of body-blows at this point. With this, Lemmy collapsed, fainting.

"Ugh… Avenge… me…" he groaned before passing out.

Enraged, Bowser Jr. and Larry did a combo-spin attack with their fists, which was not at all that hard to dodge, as Larry's car only had one arm, leaving a lot of open space to be used. Blue used this opening to head bash Larry into his clown car like a whack-a-mole, further dazing him. It was clear that he couldn't take that many more hits. Callie had approached Bowser Jr., and unleashed her knew set of arms, trying to land a few solid attacks in. The villain blocked, however, using his own fists to try and put up a defense. He tried counterattacking, only for Callie to become a squid and duck the blow. Annoyed, Jr. tried slamming his fists into the ground. This threw Callie off balance, and seemingly made her susceptible to attack. Only, she super-jumped out of the way when Jr. attempted to bring down the pain on her. She tapped Jr. on the shoulder from behind before letting loose with both fists and driving him into the wall, shattering it into bits of pieces. Seeing this, Larry attempted to punch Blue again, only for his sluggish attack to miss as Blue lassoed the arm away from his car, leaving it limbless.

With his vehicle disabled, Larry tried looking around for anything that could give him an advantage, when he remembered that his car had wheels. Noting this, Larry revved up and attempted to ram into Blue with full force. He would have succeeded had Callie not pushed him out of the way…

She took the full brunt of the blow, being sent back flying a few feet while one could see that some sort of invisible shield that she apparently possessed had shattered into pieces. Red electronic particles flew around her as she staggered to stand up. She appeared rather dazed.

"CALLIE!" Blue shouted in horror. "Are you all right?!" he asked in fear.

"Urgh… Yeah… I'm fine," she calmly replied. "But these fools… don't know who they're messin' with…" she began.

"Huh?" Blue questioned in curiosity for what she apparently had up her sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you bozos!" she called out to the smirking Koopalings. "Do you know who you're up against?" she asked them.

"Oh no," Jr. mused. "Please, tell us great master Callie, who are we up against?" not knowing that he would soon regret saying those words.

Callie took out a briefcase-looking pack before throwing it up into the air, where it rained down a stream of ink that was the same color as her outfit. She transformed into a squid again before suddenly disappearing into the ink that fell out of her case. Kaitlin and I immediately knew what was about to happen…

As the spot where she was at began to glow, she replied to the perplexed Koopalings.

"You three fools… are up against… the first…" she said as she began to emerge from the ink. "Agent of…" she continued while she materialized from it. "THE SQUIDBEAK SPLATOON!" she finished while jumping out of the magenta ink as the shield that had broken earlier apparently regenerated around her. Everyone stood with mouths agape. It was still Callie, but now she was wearing a snow hat on her head along with some sort of headgear that covered her ears. She also wore a pair of shades, as well as a jacket that Kaitlin and I knew to be her set of hero's armor. That was not all, for in her hands now rested a giant-sized paint roller.

"Uh… what?" DeDeDe asked in shock, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Callie?" Vio added in disbelief.

"Yep," she beamed. "It's me, Kung Fu professional AND the first agent of the Squidbeak Splatoon, Callie!"

"Whoa," everyone else cooed, awestruck (and starstruck).

"WHAAAAT?!" Bowser Jr. and Larry fumed. Not only had she DUPED them, but she was a secret agent as WELL? How frustrating!

"Ugah! How could this have happened, Larry?!" Jr. asked in disgust.

"That slick squid was probably aware of our plan the whole TIME! No WONDER she let herself get 'caught' so easily!" Larry correctly guessed.

"Oh, how RIGHT you are!" Callie teased. "I knew that I alone wouldn't be able to stop you creeps," she started. "So I decided to stall and buy some time by letting you 'kidnap' me, leading to Blue and the others finding you nasties."

"Now THAT'S De-De-Devious!" DeDeDe laughed aloud.

"Hey!" I cried. "This is a STORY here!" I complained. "Do you know how MANY things you guys have referenced already? I'm going to have to make a list at this point!" I joked.

Turning to Blue, Callie gave him a reassuring big grin.

"Let's SPLAT these clowns! What do you say, Blue?" she inquired.

"Let's DO it!" he cheered before they rushed back into battle. Seeing how the barrier was gone, some of us wanted to join as well, but Meta Knight held his hand out in an order for us to stay back.

"Blue would like it this way," Meta Knight informed us. "The barrier that they imposed earlier was exactly what he WANTED. Let's let him and Callie finish this ordeal."

Understanding, we nodded before resuming our roles as spectators.

Callie let loose with a rush of ink from her Ink Roller, covering a large portion of the ground in magenta ink. She continued to do this until she had Jr. and Larry trapped in a circle of it. Looking at it for a second, they laughed.

"What? You think THIS will stop us?!" Larry mocked her. As he drove across it however, he began to slow down, and his car began to frown, showing visible signs of pain.

"WHAT THE?!" Jr. cried in surprise.

"This ain't your father's ink!" Callie boasted. This inkling ink is designed to slow beanies like you down and make you vulnerable to our attacks!"

"GRRRRR!" the two koopa kids growled. This agent was starting to get on their nerves. Unfortunately, it was about to get worse for them…

As they were distracted with Callie, Blue took the chance to wrest an arm from Jr.'s clown car before hurling it at Larry's vehicle, putting a notable dent in it, much to the young koopa's rage.

"You MEANIES!" he cried out.

"Like YOU'RE any nicer?!" Callie replied, grinning that signature Agent 1 grin.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Blue told her. She giggled before disappeared into her ink, swimming in it before ambushing Larry and sloshing a heap of ink onto him with her roller, blinding him.

"GAH! I CAN'T SEE!" he panicked. He tried driving into Blue, only to miss and nearly crash into the fruit cart. Noticing the fruit cart, Kaitlin and I decided that it would be best to move it out of the way before any harm came to it. Upon approaching it however, Jr. had come up to us and was about to box us into oblivion were it not for Blue coming down with a dropkick that sent his vehicle skidding across the ground, partially crunching its propeller. As Larry desperately tried getting the ink out of his vision, he heard someone approaching. On turning around, he saw that it was Blue. He tried punching him, only to miss as Blue leaped above him. Blue fluttered high into the air before crashing down onto him, effectively putting him into a condition too weak for fighting.

"Ugh… we… c-can't… loooooosssee…" Larry trailed off.

"Looks like it's all down to this!" Callie confidently said to Bowser Jr.

"WE WON'T FAIL!" Bowser Jr. shouted with an eye twitching as the three rushed in to conclude the battle.

Callie had attempted to splat Jr. into blindness the same way she did Larry, but the villain was prepared for that. He breathed a stream of fire onto her, knocking her armor out of commission temporarily yet again. She was forced to lay low for a bit while Blue took action. He attempted to get rid of the clown car's arm, but Jr. was also ready for this as well. He leaped into the air and delivered a grand slam onto the ground, throwing Blue into the air before he followed up with a Mechakoopa bomb. Blue barely dodged it, noting that he wasn't messing around anymore. Callie's armor repaired itself, and she was about to head back in when she too noticed that Jr. wasn't playing nice any longer. Taking out her pack, she donned a helmet with two antenna as well as a leather jacket.

"This baddie seems to be the toughest of them all, so I'm pulling out ALL the armor on this dude," she said.

"NO FAIR!" Jr. whined.

"Oh, please. It's called STRATEGY! LOOK IT UP!" she retorted, ignoring my "No More References" rule.

Jr. attempted to slam his fist onto her, only for her to dodge and counterattack by sloshing his vehicle with her roller's ink multiple times. It was enough to short-circuit the appendages, effectively rendering them useless. Jr., ticked off, decided that he had to end this NOW, so he breathed out multiple streams of fire, each harder to dodge than the last. The pair dodged however, and the fire hit the pavement, which itself was surprisingly none the worse for wear. He then attempted to release some Mechakoopas on them, but that attack too had failed. Angered beyond belief, he then opened up the mouth of his clown car, and while Blue was above him, shot a cannonball right at him…

 **Oh no... What's gonna happen to Blue? To think that it was going well too! I hate leaving you all in suspense as always, but hang in there! Until then, cross your fingers that Blue's okay! Pikmin-Volt signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sudden Grudge Match: Phase 3

**Yo, yo, yo! Pikmin-Volt in the HOUSE! I'm back with chapter 18! When we last left off on the story, Blue and Callie were socking it to Bowser Jr., Larry, and Lemmy! They had ko'd Larry and Lemmy, and the battle seemed to be going smoothly, only for Jr. to pull a surprise attack on our blue dinosaur hero. What happened? Is he all right? Shadow: "That's MY line!" Gee... Sorry... Anyways, as always, Nintendo owns its characters and elements, not me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Sudden Grudge Match: Final Phase

It was a direct hit. Blue went flying into the fruit cart, damaging it beyond repair as all of the fruits spilled out of it.

"BLUE!" the heroes cried out.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Shadow yelled in horror.

"HOLD ON!" Green cried out, as he dug through the fruit to try and find him.

However, Red was clearly hurt the most among those who saw the attack. To him, he thought that the attack was enough to seriously injure, if not kill Blue.

"NOOOOOOO!" he cried out.

"THAT, WAS THE LAST MISTAKE YOU'LL EVER MAKE!" Callie raged as she charged towards him, only for him to dodge out of her reach. As she growled, he took the opportunity to taunt them in their weakest moment.

"Aww…" he mocked. "Did I hurt the wittle bwue guy too hard?" he laughed maniacally. Everyone had gritted their teeth (assuming that they had any) at him while he continued chuckling evilly. However, that would soon stop due to something that NONE of us, not even Kaitlin and I would expect.

"You DID," a voice said. "In fact, you hurt me A LOT!" it replied. "And when you mess with the BLUE guy…" it began as the pile of fruit began to rustle and glow. As we backed off in "fear" for what we knew was about to happen, we saw that the owner of the voice was none other than Blue, and he was MAD! He busted out of the pile of fruits, soaring into the air, coming face to face with Bowser Jr., who had now stopped laughing and took on a visage that screamed "frozen with fear."

"HE GETS ANGRY!" he finished, roaring with the cutest voice ever. Now, Blue was glowing, his eyes were yellow, and he had wings. It was just like his final smash, but he didn't even need the SMASH BALL to activate this hidden power.

Everyone looked up in awe, and even Red wasn't afraid of this rage, because he knew that it was being used for a good purpose this time around.

"What's the matter?" Blue taunted as he flew closer to the scared koopa. "Don't tell me that you want to back down NOW! 'CAUSE IT'S FAR TOO LATE! LET'S DANCE!" he cried out. Jr. still idled in silence.

"OKAY! BE THAT WAY THEN!" Blue replied with a jet of fire.

Jr. snapped out of it just in time to dodge the blast before regaining his senses.

"I ain't done YET!" Jr. fumed. "I'LL FINISH YOU!"

"NOT if WE do FIRST!" a voice replied from below. It was Callie, and she had super-jumped onto his vehicle before covering the entirety of it in ink, causing it to malfunction even more, forcing Jr. to land and battle on the ground.

"Looks like the tables have TURNED!" a random voice called out. Turning around, everyone saw that it was Yoshi, and he had been looking for Blue.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jr. asked menacingly.

"Oh, me?" Yoshi responded. "I was just here to try and find Blue so I can give him THIS back…" he started while holding up something. It was Blue's hat that he left behind earlier today, and Yoshi had taken the time out of his day to return it to him. "But I guess he found something BETTER to do, HUH?!" he finished.

Blue, ignoring Jr. for a second, flew up to Yoshi in an attempt to get his hat back. Jr., annoyed that he would call off the fight for something as "silly" as a hat, attempted to blast him with some of his own fire, only for Blue to quickly turn around, swallow it, combine it with his own fire, and return it to sender, razing the propeller of Jr.'s clown car to BITS, forcing him to use his wheels.

"Yoshi, it's so nice to see you!" Blue cheered. "Listen, I'm SO SORRY about my attitude and anger yesterday," he apologized. "I wish I could take it back."

"It's okay," Yoshi replied. "It seems you already HAVE made up for it. ALL of it," he cooed. "I ran into some people while I was looking for you, and they told me of how you brightened their days so MUCH. I-I'm so PROUD of you," he teared up.

"Thanks, Yoshi. I couldn't have done it without your help!" Blue said as he hugged the green dinosaur.

"Now, before you wrap this thing up," Yoshi began, "I think you're missing something," he concluded before giving Blue his hat. Gladly donning it, Blue made a fighting stance towards Bowser Jr. and started to fly back to him and Callie before turning around.

"Hey, Red!" he called.

"Yes?" the red hero shot up from his spectating place.

"How about ONE MORE RIDE to finish this battle?!" he asked.

It was an offer that the young hero couldn't deny. Hopping onto his back, Red let out a battle cry.

"LET'S DO IT!" he cheered as Blue flew them both above Bowser Jr. Callie looked at them proudly before resuming action as well. It was 3 vs. 1 again, just like how the battle started, but this time with the ENEMIES outnumbered.

Blue opened up with a few fire blasts, causing Jr. to uncomfortably swerve left and right. As he regained control, he saw Callie rolling towards him, and attempted to jump away from her rampage. He only slightly succeeded, for she swung her roller at the wheels, causing them to lose some traction. He struggled to get away from the trio, only to run into Blue and Red, who had swooped down on him.

Red took out his fire rod and let loose a volley of fire balls Jr.'s way. He attempted to hide in his car, which worked at first before Red and Blue suddenly split off from each other and took different sides on attacking the villain. With Blue flanking the sides, Red was able to land a couple of blasts and a stream of fire on the damaged underside, tearing a wheel off in the process. He then reunited with Blue.

"WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT TEAMWORK?!" a voice cried out. Turning around, we spectators saw that it was a commoner that had just happened to see Blue, Red, and Agent 1- er Callie socking it to Bowser Jr.

"Look at that! A Hylian Knight, an Inkling Agent, and even a high-flying adorable Yoshi are fighting the fruit thieves!" another said.

"Hey, I remember when those little critters needed help restoring their island," another passerby noticed, referring to the Colorless Plight of Yoshi's Island that one time. Do you think one of them's in trouble again?"

"I don't know," the first person began, "But they need our support! Come on, everyone! The Yoshis got us our color back before! LET'S RETURN THE FAVOR!"

And before any of us knew it, there was a crowd of people attracted to the fight, cheering for Blue, Red and Callie as they continued to bring Bowser Jr. closer to defeat.

"Oh, boo to you guys!" Jr. cried out angrily, not noticing that Callie was sneaking up on him. Before he could even be aware of what was happening, Callie batted his clown car with full force, sending him flying a few feet into the air before he crashed down and his vehicle broke beyond a state of functioning.

"WOW!" Blue cried out. "THAT THING PUTS MY HAMMER TO SHAME!" he mused.

Just then, when he said that, Kirby remembered something from yesterday. He remembered that he took Blue's hammer from him and said that he wouldn't give it back until he was normal, but perhaps he deserved it right here and now.

"Hey, Blue!" he called, spitting out the hammer in his direction.

"My hammer!" Blue noticed as it flew towards him. As it approached him, he, in an unexpected act, took it with his tongue and hurled it towards Bowser Jr.

He scored a grand slam on him, heavily dazing him and leaving him open to a finishing blow…

Red leaped off of Blue and first whacked Jr. with his fire rod, before Blue stepped back a little following a full on battery ram charge. As the brat struggled to get up, he was met with the sight of Callie standing over him before she brought up her roller and his vision went purple.

"Uuuuuuuunnnnnngh…" Bowser Jr. groaned. "H-How…"

"Mission accomplished!" Callie confirmed. "The villains have been splatted!"

"We did it, Blue!" Red jumped for joy.

"Yeah," Blue replied with a serene smile. "Thanks for the help!"

"Aww, shucks," Red blushed. "You were like, a flying WIZARD up there! That wasn't ME!"

"Oh, speaking of flying…" Blue began before he spun in the air and ascended higher. He decided that it was time to celebrate, and what a better way than flying in the sky? He and Red took off in the air as Blue did twirls and flips in the sky. Red cheered as his brother flew, elated that he was finally at peace. The flight only lasted for about two minutes or so, but it felt like hours to the two joyous heroes.

 **And thus, victory is the heroes' once again. I absolutely enjoyed writing this fight scene as well as the whole story in its entirety! I have so much I want to tell you, but first, we gotta get through the ending. See ya there!**


	19. Chapter 19: Blue's Newfound Happiness

**Hey, viewers! Pikmin-Volt here with chapter 19 of Blue Happiness! Blue, Ca- I mean Agent 1 and Red just took care of our fruit thieves, the Koopalings, and are about to receive their well-earned applause. More importantly, though, has Blue had enough joy in this adventure to turn back into a human again? Find out now! (Nintendo owns all of its characters and elements.)**

Chapter 19: Blue's Newfound Happiness

When they finally touched ground again, they were applauded by practically the whole town.

"You're AMAZING!" one announced.

"You were ONE dynamic duo!" another noted.

"You guys ROCKED those turtles!" someone chimed in.

"Thanks, everyone," Blue replied. "But we couldn't have done it without YOUR cheering."

"Awwwwww…" the crowd cooed in unison, touched. They continued to share their thanks with Blue. Even the food cart clerk came by.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't save your cart," Blue apologized.

"It's okay! You stopped those thieves, and because of what you gave me yesterday, I think I can get my business up and running again as soon as possible! Say, you know where I can find more of you guys?" he asked. "I'd love to drop some fruit off where they are, free of charge!"

"Have you heard of Yoshi's Island?" Blue asked. "Its population is just chock full of happy Yoshis!" he answered.

"Thank you, and thank you for saving my back!" he said as he left.

"No problem!" Blue replied. "I'll see you later!"

As the crowd dissipated, we approached Blue with relieved and joyful expressions.

"You guys showed those fools who was BOSS!" I exclaimed proudly.

"That was extraordinary," Meta Knight complimented. "The two of you are indeed very good brothers."

"Oh, Blue!" Zelda cried out. "You had us all worried there! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hey, this is Blue and Red we're talking about here!" Green joked. "They ALWAYS come through for each other at the end," he concluded as he gave a loving glance towards Blue.

"You did well, guys," Callie assured them as she gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys, for everything," Blue teared up. "Without you, I would have never found my way to feeling so… so…" he tried to say, when all of a sudden, he started glowing in a bright light…

As Blue looked at himself with his eyes wide, he saw his wings shrink away into nothing. He began to glow even brighter to the point that everyone had to block their vision. The glow lasted for a few seconds before it subsided.

When it did, we could all see that Blue was back to his normal, human self. Any trace of being a Yoshi was physically gone, for real this time.

"Happy…" he finished his sentence in his original voice. Looking at himself, he suddenly smiled. It was a sad, but sweet one.

"Well, what do you know?" Callie beamed. "It looks like you accomplished your goal of finding true joy!"

"I-I guess I did," Blue replied.

As everyone hugged him, suddenly, a sound was heard off in the distance. The noise was coming from three streaks of color; one green, one cyan, and one purple.

As they landed, we all witnessed them transform into humanoid shapes. No doubt about it: they were Agents 2, 3, and 4!

"We're here!" the one in green spoke. She was also wearing hero armor, although she was wearing a cap as well as some sort of surgical mask. She wielded an ink charger gun. "Agents 2, 3, and 4 reporting for duty! Forgive our lack of punctuality, but Agent 3 had mixed up our gear," she informed, annoyed as the cyan agent giggled. "Now, where's the trouble?" she asked.

"It's taken care of," Callie explained. "I have Blue and Red to thank for that." At the mention of Blue's name, Marie perked up and went over to Blue, giving him a suspicious glare.

"So, you're the 'hero' who hurt Callie's feelings before, no? You better watch yourself, or else…" she started before Callie interjected.

"Cool it, Marie. He's changed," Callie soothed her while she looked at the rest of us. "Yes, this is Agent 2, or Marie rather," she informed us. "These two are agents 3 and 4," she pointed to the cyan-haired girl and the purple-short-haired girl respectively. "We take orders from Cap'n Cuttlefish," she concluded.

"Forgive my judgement, Blue," Marie apologized as she held a hand out to him. "It seems that Callie's earlier message to me today was right after all."

Blue shook hands with her and said hello to Agents 3 and 4, who greeted the rest of the team of heroes as well. We talked about how Callie had set up the ruse to keep the Koopalings in one spot long enough for Blue to find them, and how while originally the other three agents were supposed to come help, that Blue and Red were enough help for this emergency.

As we finished discussing this matter with each other, Agent 3 suddenly got a transmission.

"Agents 1 and 2! We need to report back to HQ immediately! We've got a Salmon Run problem!" she voiced urgently.

"Copy that!" Callie replied. "Listen, we've gotta run, but keep up the good work, Blue!" she said. As the team of four squids super-jumped into the horizon, Callie and Marie called out to Blue one last time!

"Stay fresh!" they cheered.

As they flew off, we all looked out into the distance before Blue broke the silence.

"Thank you," he cried into Red's arms. "You brought my TRUE side out. I-I-" he tried to say before he bawled in tears.

"I WISH WE WERE STILL YOSHIS!" he suddenly voiced, much to our shock and sympathy. We all huddled around him in care. "I WISH I WASN'T SO… NASTY ABOUT YOUR DECISION TO BECOME A YOSHI! I WISH I COULD DO YESTERDAY OVER!"

"Hey, Blue…" Vio soothed. "It's okay. You gave Red the best day of his life today, and I'm sure he wouldn't trade it for anything better. Don't you feel good about that?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," he stammered. "I-I do," he said as his smile returned. "I'm glad that today happened. I'm glad that you guys were there with me."

"Come on," Shadow said. "Dry your eyes. The day's still young, after all!"

"Y-Yeah," Blue noted. "Well, what should we do, guys?" he asked.

"How about a trip to Yoshi's Island?" Zelda proposed.

"Where do you get those brilliant ideas?" Green asked as everyone else cheered.

 **Well, it looks like our heroes are off to celebrate! Blue might be human again, but he has definitely changed on the inside, and that change looks like it's here to stay! I hope you enjoy- WAIT! I just remembered something! I still have the epilogue to show you guys! Yes, sit tight for Friday, 'cause it's not quite over yet! Until then, see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: A More Than Happy Epilogue

**Hey guys! What is up? I'm here with the epilogue to conclude our adventure of Blue Happiness, although I must apologize for being quite late before anything else. I got the new Kirby Star Allies a couple days ago, and I must say, it's a FUN GAME! So fun, in fact, that I got a little too absorbed in it to upload Friday night. I planned to do it yesterday, but then come 10:30 in the morning or so, I find out that is down! To add to that, I was out of the house for practically the entire day, which prevented me from posting on Deviantart as well. I am truly sorry for keeping you waiting, so without further ado, enjoy the end! (Nintendo owns its characters and elements, not me.)**

Chapter 20: A More Than Happy Epilogue

And so, we went back to Yoshi's Island, where all of the Yoshis had seen that Blue had returned to normal, and congratulated him for finding happiness.

"We knew you could do it!" they cheered.

As we ran across the hills, we eventually decided to set up a picnic around 2'. As the Links, the Kirby Crew, Zelda, Yoshi, and Kaitlin played, I went out and made a fire to cook some delicious pies with. I looked all over for all sorts of delicious fruits to commemorate Blue's triumph over his negative feelings. I found raspberries and blueberries, and decided to go with those to cook my (hopefully) delicious pies. I started to prepare the ingredients, when an idea crossed my mind.

Blue said that he wished Red and he could share the fun of being Yoshis together, and how they never got the chance. I rushed away from the table in an effort to see if there were any Yoshis that could give me pointers on whether I could find any transformation ingredients for Red and Blue. They told me that I could find some special berries around the outskirts of the nearby woods, and after looking around for a few minutes, I located them. With them, I decided that I would make a SPECIAL pie for Red and Blue, and secretly feed it to them when the time was right. Little did I know, that doing that would continue this story, and not in a way that I expected.

"Serves up!" I cried out upon finishing the pies. Everyone came rushing forwards in an effort to be the first to get my treat to them.

"Mmm…" Yoshi licked his chops. "It looks delicious…" he said, entranced.

"That looks REALLY sweet," Kirby drooled.

"Well?" I asked. "What are you waiting for? DIG IN!"

They took one of the five pies and divided it amongst themselves. Unfortunately, the Links weren't as quick to the draw as the others, and as such, got no pie.

As they looked down in disappointment, I quickly proposed that I would get more ingredients. However, while I was gone...

The Links sat around, Red getting a little impatient on this whole "waiting" ordeal. Looking around, his eyes caught sight of a couple of pies, just lying around, waiting to be eaten.

"Hey, guys!" he pointed out. "Look!"

They all turned their heads to see what he noticed, and immediately, every one of them rushed over to them.

"Heh. Looks like Chris forgot about these pies," Blue noted.

"Should we tell him that we found a couple more?" Green asked.

"That can wait," Shadow exclaimed desperately. "I need some chow NOW!"

Without hesitation, everyone took a slice of the pie and began scarfing down on it as if they were all Yoshis.

As I returned with more raspberries and blueberries, I approached the five heroes, when suddenly, I dropped everything I had in horror…

Before me stood the Links, but they were starting to look more… different the closer I came to them.

Green's eyes were bigger than I remembered, while Red's nose was larger than I recalled. Blue had sprouted a tail, while the back of Vio's head had three red spikes coming out of it. Shadow's shoes were becoming white.

As the changes happened, and the soon-to-be-Yoshis continued devouring their food, I heard a voice in my head scream "RUN, DUMMY!" Not ignoring it, I did exactly that as the transformations continued.

"Mmm… This is good…" Green cooed, almost hypnotized by the taste, unaware as the others of what was going on.

"Very tasty!" Red complimented.

"Yea-" Blue started before he saw me running off into the distance. "Wait, is that Chris?" he asked.

"It is," Vio saw. "But why-" he was interrupted when he could suddenly see his nose in his peripheral vision. It only took his interrupted question to bring everyone into the reality of what was happening.

Looking at themselves in surprise, the Links noticed too late that they had eaten the wrong pies.

Facepalming, Green muttered an "Oh no," while Blue and Red squealed with joy.

"Yay!" they squeaked in Yoshi voices as they transformed.

As they finished turning into Yoshis, Vio, looking in the distance where I was, began to suddenly give chase to me! Frightened, I ran as fast as I could from him, but his new speed proved much too quick for me to outrun. He caught up to me, and it was clear that this new form of his was NOT his style. He made that clear by crossing his arms and giving me an annoyed look.

"Really?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I was only going to give those pies to Red and Blue!" I said defensively.

"Well, thanks to your plan, we're STUCK like this now," Vio retorted. "We don't even know how long this'll LAST," he said to me as the others came up.

"W-Well, according to the Yoshis, it should last for about a w-week?" I whimpered nervously.

Green just looked at himself in disbelief again, not too comfortable about being a Yoshi for seven days, while Vio tried reading his book to see if my guess was correct, only to find in even more annoyance that his hands were too big to read. Shadow tried saying that this wasn't too bad, but had a pained look on his face that screamed, "GET ME OUT OF THIS ADORABLE BODY! I'M SHADOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Red and Blue, though, held hands and danced in circles, happy that the both of them would get their wish as they lightly sang to their hearts' content.

"This is WONDERFUL, Blue!" Red beamed. "What should we do FIRST?!" he asked in complete hyperactivity.

"Let's go fruit-hunting!" Blue replied as they went off into the forest together.

Everyone else, meanwhile, had noticed that the five Links had transformed into Yoshis, and sat in complete shock and silence. Well, everyone except Kirby, who had just got an idea.

"There's NO way I'm being let out on the fun THIS time!" he cheered as he dove into what was left of the pies.

"KIRBY! NO! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Yellow Dee cried out. DeDeDe rushed over and tried to dig through where Kirby had jumped in, only, when he felt something to pull out, he saw that he had grabbed a smiling and blushing small pink Yoshi, complete with yellow shoes.

As DeDeDe facepalmed, Kirby looked at the others, their shock having only increased.

"Are you KIDDING me?!" Green Dee asked in confusion.

"Did you SERIOUSLY just do that?" Red Dee added.

"Kirby is trying new things in order to be like his friends," Meta Knight casually noted. "What's wrong with that?"

Before anyone could say anything, Kirby noticed something, much to his comical joy.

"I have TEETH now! I can brush them like Tiff and Tuff do! I've gotta find the other Yoshis!" he cheered before running off to find them. As the dumbfounded group of the Kirby Team watched their puffball-turned-Yoshi friend run off into the fields, they wondered how the Links must have been taking this right now. Green, Vio and Shadow had some adapting to do, but Blue and Red were more than ready for what next week would bring. They were practically their spirit animals after all. I, meanwhile, would stay by them, mostly to make sure that I wouldn't do anything else stupid, all the while Kaitlin laughed and took snapshots of our reactions to this development.

And so goes the moral of the story: do something for someone, and who knows? Maybe they'll show you a lot of love and joy in return.

 **Well... What did you think? I slip up again, the Links suffer the consequences, and are trapped like that for seven days. Well... that's how Green, Vio, and Shadow see it. Red and Blue couldn't feel more joyous. Also, Kirby has decided to join in as well! Kind of funny that he's a Yoshi now, what with one of his games having recently released. Hey! Maybe... if he still has those friend hearts, he can use their power now to make MARIO enemies friendly or something! Just a thought. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, and it's not going to be forgotten! I am making a sequel to this journey, one that involves our five (six) heroes adapting to their temporary new lives, all while someone hasn't forgotten about their humiliating defeat in the story, and plots revenge! I will start that sometime next month (or earlier, who knows!). Until then, this is Pikmin-Volt, signing off!**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Friend From the Forest

Chapter 21: A New Friend From the Forest

 **Hello, everyone! Pikmin-Volt is not dead! Just throwing that out there for those of you who may have questioned the lack of updating (probably all of you). I've come back with one more surprise chapter, but before that, I just want to apologize. I know I said I would get the sequel to this story out this month, but it doesn't seem like it's going to happen this month or next. I've been so busy with getting ready for college and taking time off from this due to stress that I've forgotten to update! I'm so sorry! However, I AM coming out with a side story that will have some involvement in the sequel, so stay tuned for it, for THAT one will definitely come out soon. What is it? You'll have to read this definitely final chapter to get a clue! Of course, Nintendo owns all characters and elements of its own; not me.**

At the entrance of the forest that I had gotten those berries from, a blue Yoshi and a red one were trotting along. As they skipped happily, their hats bounced on and off of their heads. They sang songs that sounded like the most heart-melting of lullabies as they made their way into the sea of trees.

"I can't BELIEVE that Chris messed up AGAIN!" the blue Yoshi joked. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. What about you, Red?" he asked his brother.

"Nope! I missed flutter-jumping!" the red Yoshi mused. "This is EXCELLENT! THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO IN 7 DAYS!"

"EEEEEE! I know!" Blue squealed like an overjoyed toddler. "I wonder how the OTHERS are taking this."

"Bet they're… eating their own words from yesterday, eh? Eh?" Red spoke with a witty tongue (Eh? Eh?)

At that, Blue broke out into laughter before Red joined in. No one could have even SEEN this demeanor coming from our blue hero. Just yesterday, he showed anger and depression. It seems that shedding his humanity worked after all. They continued to talk non-stop to each other, eventually beginning to find fruits along the way. Without a second thought, they both devoured any peach, plum, watermelon, etc. in their path, becoming more elated as they did so.

"Can I just say how much being a Yoshi makes me APPRECIATE fruit?!" Blue beamed in joy.

"I know, right?!" Red joined in as he scarfed down some cherries. "Come on! Let's see what we can find in the woods!" he cheered.

With that, the two brightly colored dinosaurs ran into the dark forest, hoping to find a BANQUET of a meal in there.

As they ventured through the depths, they found even MORE fruits, swallowing them the instant they found them.

"MMM! This stuff's AWESOME!" Red cheered.

"I KNOW!" Blue replied. "IT DEFINITELY MAKES ME FEEL MORE… STRONG!" he triumphed in a pose.

"Hang on, though," Red said. "We should probably bring some back to the others. You know… like… as a peace offering!"

"Good idea," Blue started. "'Cause I'm SURE Vio's psyched with looking cute for a week instead of 'cool.'"

Blue then asked how that would be possible, as they had no baskets of any kind. As they stood there trying to ring up a plan, suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Um… Do you see that too, Blue?" Red asked, inching closer to him timidly.

"I-I do," Blue said, slightly unnerved.

As they looked at the moving shrubs, they suddenly saw a creature with a red hood and a mask with a blank facial expression leap out of it.

"AH!" the two Yoshi brothers shouted, Red jumping into Blue's arms.

"Well isn't this something?" the hooded menace asked. "If it isn't the two little annoyances that pummeled our leaders? MEN!" he suddenly called. On cue, more of the secretive enemies jumped out of hiding and began to surround the two terrified dinos.

"Oh, what's the matter?" the leader jeered. "Suddenly not so confident without your little squid friend, eh? Don't worry… We'll make sure we take her in too. After these words, they all circled around the frightened pair and prepared to jump them in an effort to capture them.

"W-We're outnumbered," Red stammered.

"If- if this is the end… Red," Blue started, unafraid to show his fear. "Th-then please know that I am SO SORRY for all the times I mistreated you!" he sobbed.

"It's okay," Red voiced. "I- love you… Blue."

" I love you too," Blue wept.

"Oooohh! How TOUCHING! Just makes me wanna CRY!" the leader of the masked marauders spoke. "LET'S NOT DELAY! SEIZE THEM!" he cried out.

Only, as the soldiers were about to pounce on the two heroes, everyone stopped moving when a deep voice called out.

"HALT, SHY GUYS!" it spoke.

"Oh no," one of them said, suddenly in fear.

"Not this AGAIN," another added.

"Why does it have to be NOW?!" a third one asked.

"WHY?!" the voice responded. "YOU HERE ARE THREATENING MY FRIENDS! MY KIN! GO NOW, AND YOU WILL BE SPARED FROM MY WRATH!"

Huddling together, one of the Shy Guys spoke.

"R-Remember Kamek's teachings. D-Don't r-run a-away."

"DON'T RUN AWAY?!" the voice mocked them. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE FACE OF… oh… I don't know…" the voice grew quiet, but only for a moment.

"THIS?!" it screeched as a sudden apparition jumped out of the shadows. It looked like a Yoshi, but there were many different features on it. It had a mix of colors, varying from red on the limbs to purple on the body. Even more so, it had a jack-o-lantern smile on its stomach that almost had a lifelike grin that glowed crimson. The most startling thing, however, was its eyes. They shone a deep shade of red, and were pointed down on the Shy Guys in the most menacing of ways.

The Shy Guys suddenly felt faint, and, try as they did, could not resist their fear for even half a minute. In short time, they fled from the red and blue Yoshis, cursing themselves for not being able to withstand this sudden paranormal occurrence.

As the last of them exited the scene, the ghostly image of the Yoshi fainted, though there was still laughter. Red and Blue, meanwhile, stood in silence, trembling with fear while holding onto each other.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice laughed in amusement. "THOSE PUNY ANTS STILL HAVE A LOT TO LEARN ABOUT MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, GUYS?!" he said to Red and Blue, who at this point, had only one thing on their minds.

They tried running back the way they came from, only to bump into each other in a few seconds, stumbling and falling over.

"Ow!" Blue said.

"AAHH!" Red wailed. "PLEASE DON'T EAT OUR SOULS!"

Calming down, the voice gave some reassurance to the duo that was scared witless.

"Ok, first of all, it's brains," it pointed out.

"And second of all…" it began as the voice began to take the sound of a genuine Yoshi.

"I only like FRUIT. Well… that and all the other stuff that ISN'T BRAINS for the record."

As it finished telling them this, the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light where Red and Blue could see who it was.

It was a Yoshi that had the same appearance of the apparition that they had seen earlier, only with the changes that the red on his body was gone. His limbs were green, his jack-o-lantern was a dull black, and his eyes were pure white, glowing in the darkness.

Working up the trust and courage to speak, Red asked, "W-Who are you?"

"Me?" the strange Yoshi replied. "I'm just a guardian of this forest who drives out anyone who isn't nice!"

"Y-You're… what now?" Blue asked in confusion.

"I'm a… special sort of Yoshi that's more than meets the EYE…" he informed the blue hero while his left eye turned pink for a moment before attaining its neutral color again. "I-not to shock you-am an undead variety of Yoshi."

"Whoa…" the two brothers cooed. They certainly didn't expect an encounter like THIS on their FIRST day of chibi adventuring! They HAD to tell the others about this!

"Oh… don't worry," the paranormal Yoshi said as he read their thoughts. "This isn't my actual home. I live and hang out with the other Yoshis too! This is just more of a… job… so to speak."

"WOW! THAT'S… AMAZING!" Blue beamed.

"YOU MUST BE LIKE SOME SORT OF HERO TO THE OTHERS OR SOMETHING!" Red chimed in.

"Aww, shucks…" the spooky Yoshi blushed, his eyes turning magenta.

"Your eyes make you look so cute too!" Red squealed.

"Really? Thank you!" he exclaimed. "I'm usually afraid that first-timers will run at the first sight of these things!"

"Well… friend, once you're done with this… job, how about we all get some fruit or something?" Blue offered.

"I'D LOVE TOO!" the Yoshi replied with pink eyes. "Oh! Here's something to get you started!" he finished as he walked over to a nearby tree, and, without warning, pounded his fist into the ground, shaking the tree like a rattle, before dropping various fruits onto the ground. He then concentrated his energy on a nearby rock, and carved a sizable hole in it, effectively turning it into a bowl! The two dino brothers were stunned.

"WOOOO!" Blue spoke. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"First you saved us, and now you're giving us a parting gift?" Red asked. "You're a wonderful friend!"

"No problem!" the paranormal dinosaur replied. "Now, do you need any help getting out of here too?" he asked.

"Nah… we…" Blue began before looking around nervously. Usually, he would try to take this into his own hands, but given his change of attitude as of late, he wasn't afraid to admit the truth.

"Actually… we could use a guide," he chuckled.

"Don't worry," their friend spoke. "It takes a long time to figure this forest out."

And so, after showing them the way, the Yoshi bid farewell to his new friends, and, in a few hours, joined them and their brothers for dinner, which, much to Green, Vio and Shadow's reluctance to admit it, was a blast. As Red, Blue and the spooky Yoshi told the others the story of how they met by the fire, they ate up all the fruit they could, laughing and overall having a good time. And so, it looked like things were going to be okay for our heroes after all. But what about their new friend? What was there to him? Find out… in another story… "A Friend in the Undead!"

 **Well, NOW it's over. It seemed like all was lost for Red and Blue before… surprise! Spooky Yoshi from Woolly World has made his grand entrance! Of course, those last few sentences have probably got you wondering what HIS story is. Enter my latest project: an adventure that explains how THIS Yoshi came to be! I hope you're looking forward to it, as you are the sequel to this story as well. And yes, Spooky Yoshi, among more will be involved in it too! It'll be a Yoshifest! Until then, farewell.**


End file.
